A Nation and His Cat
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When Kyo gets stuck in his cat form and gets hurt he was not expecting to be saved by a blond man with a British accent and huge eyebrows. He was also not expecting to become the man's new pet cat…. EnglandXKyo Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

**Summary: When Kyo gets stuck in his cat form and gets hurt he was not expecting to be saved by a blond man with a British accent and huge eyebrows. He was also not expecting to become the man's new pet cat….**

**Couples: England X Kyo, some Germany X Italy, some Spain X Romano, some Yuki X Tohru, and possible other couples.**

* * *

><p>Everything hurts; this was the only thing that Kyo could think of as he laid in the middle of the empty street in the rain in his cat form. Normally he would go and find some shelter from the rain or try to get back to Shigure's house, but just trying to move caused every part of his body to scream at him to lie right back down because it was just too painful to move. Kyo cursed his luck as he thought back to how he ended up in this situation. Yuki had ticked him off as usual and he left the house to take a walk and get away from Yuki for awhile. Unfortunately for Kyo during his walk he walked down a rather empty street and slammed right into some girl.<p>

Thanks to his curse he immediately transformed into a cat, but Kyo was able to get away before the smoke that seemed to appear every time he transformed faded away. However in his rush to get away hr forgot to grab his cloths and he ended up running into an alleyway that had a few cat hating dogs hanging out there. Kyo was able to get away from the dogs before they tore him into pieces but he ended up getting quite a few injuries during the chase. If it had only been one dog Kyo would have been alright, but when it's one cat against four dogs it's safe to say that the Kyo was not going to be able to take them all on at once. The dogs had been able to rip out few chunks of his fur and one of the dogs had bit his left back leg hard enough that it was now bleeding and he was limping a bit when he ran.

He also had a few scratches here and there and he had a rather bad cut on his shoulder blade. Luckily Kyo was able to get away from them before they could do anymore damage, but by the time he had escaped his injuries where finally starting to take effect and he was just so tired from running for so long. To make things even more miserable for him it had started to rain and the rain was ice cold. All Kyo could do was lie there on the cold ground and bleed as the rain beat down on him. A few people had passed by him but they did nothing to help, but it's not like Kyo was really expecting anyone to.

To them he was just some filthy alley cat that was probably going to die soon and was not anything to waste their time with. Kyo's injuries where bad enough and he was bleeding enough that he had to wonder if he would die from the blood loss. Kyo could not help but mentally snort at that thought, what a way to die. However, before Kyo could continue with his dreary thoughts he heard what sounded like footsteps coming toward him. Kyo looked straight ahead to see what was walking toward him only to see some blond haired man dressed up in a nice suit and was carrying a pitch black umbrella walking toward him.

Kyo expected the man to just walk right by him without a care so he was very surprised when the man ran straight toward him once he noticed the injured cat. The man knelt down and examined him a little before he let out a little sigh.

"Bloody hell what happened to you?" The man asked the cat as he looked at him.

Kyo didn't answer he just looked at the man's face with wide eyes. The man had large emerald green eyes that seemed to be filled with sympathy and Kyo could not help but think that the man had very pretty eyes. The man also had a pair of the largest eyebrows that Kyo had ever seen before in his whole entire life. Kyo could not help but stare that the huge caterpillars that where this Englishman's eyebrows that where just too big not to look at. The blond haired man didn't seem to notice that Kyo was staring at him he just gently picked the orange cat up and held him in his arm before he stood up.

"Let's go and get you patched up." The man said before he started to run all while trying his best not to have Kyo move around too much.

As the man ran Kyo could not help but slightly wonder why he would help some injured cat he found lying in the middle of the street, but he found that he did not care. What was important was the fact that this man was helping him and that Kyo's now tired mind could really care about right now. Kyo closed his eyes and laid his head against the man's chest before he drifted off to sleep…..

* * *

><p>When England was walking back to his hotel after attending the World Meeting he was not expecting to find an injured cat along the way. The cat was bleeding rather badly, but England could see that the cat was still breathing.<p>

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" England whispered out as he looked at the cat.

After looking at the cat's injuries England finally bent down so he could pick the cat up. He was slow as he picked the cat up so he would not move him around and so he would not scare the cat. The cat just watched his movements and didn't move to scratch or bite England, which was something that the English nation was thankful for. Once the cat was in his arms England looked at the cat's eyes only to be surprised to see that the cat had crimson red eyes. In all of his years of living England had never seen a cat with red eyes and England could tell right then and there that there was something special about this cat.

"Let's go and get you patched up." England said as he started to walk toward his hotel.

The cat just closed its eyes and let out a little breath of air before it fell asleep. England was quick to get to his hotel and he was even quicker to get into his hotel room. Luckily the hotel allowed pets so no one stopped him from bringing the cat into the hotel. However it was also very late into the night and their where not a lot (or any) people wondering around the hotel so even if he could not bring the cat in he really did not have to worry about being caught. Once England was in his hotel room he gently placed the cat down onto the bed before he walked over to his suitcase. He had started to carry around a mini first aid kit around in his suitcase after America had gotten hurt when he was running to get ice cream so he was already prepared to take care of the cat.

England cleaned the cat's wounds and wrapped them up with bandages. The cat never woke up as England took care of him, but England figured it was probably for the best because the cat would probably get mad and try to bite him if it knew he was touching his wounds. Once the cat was all patched up Arthur started to scratch the cat behind the ear and the British nation could not help but smile a little when he heard the orange cat start to purr. England could not help but wonder about just what he would do with the cat now. He could not put it back out into the streets in this condition, the cat was far to hurt to be able to really take care of itself and the poor cat could get hit by a car or something.

He briefly thought about putting the cat into an animal shelter, but there was a chance that the cat would never get adopted. Also England could not help but wonder about the cat. He had never seen a cat with red eyes before and England could tell that there was something that was a little strange about the small animal. England could not quite put his finger on it, but he could just sense that there was something special about the feline. As England continued to pet the cat and idea started to form in his mind and England started to smile a little once he figured out exactly what he would do with the orange cat.

"Well since you have nowhere to go I'll just go ahead and adopt you, does that sound good to you?"

The cat said nothing it just continued to purr in its sleep. England just took this as a yes before he chuckled a little and said "Well I think things at my house will be a bit more exciting with a cat around."

Little did England know just how true those words where….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's chapter one. Yeah I know this is a bit of a strange couple, but I wanted to try my hand at it and I kind of like the idea of England finding out about the curse and everything. The reason I chose England was mostly because of the fact that England knows about magic and curses. He would actually believe in the curse and not just reject it or have a hard time accepting the whole thing. Another reason is the fact that both England and Kyo have had a lot of heartache in their lives and while their painful pasts may not me the same I think they could understand how the other feels to a certain extent. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>When Kyo woke up he was quickly aware of two things and those two things where this: he was still a cat and he was in a very small cage. He had enough room to stand up and turn around if he wanted, but he didn't have a lot of room to really move about or anything. Kyo was also quickly made aware of the fact that he was wrapped up in bandages. At first Kyo did not know how he ended up there, but after thinking about it for a few seconds he was quickly able to figure out how he ended up in this situation.<p>

'That British guy must have patched me up and put me in this cage.' Kyo thought as he looked through the bars of the cat carrier door.

From what Kyo could see he was in a rather fancy hotel and the cage that he was stuck in was sitting on the bed. The room's lights where off, but the sunlight coming in from the window kept the place nice and bright.

'I went for a walk at about ten last night, but it's daytime now so why in the hell am I still a cat. The longest anyone's been stuck as an animal is about an hour.' Kyo thought.

He would have thought about this some more, but the sound of a door opening ended up snapping him out of his thoughts. Kyo could hear someone walking into the room and before he knew it that blond haired man from last night was looking at him through the cage door.

The man smiled at Kyo before he said "Well I'm happy to see that you are awake. I already changed your bandages this morning and most of your injuries are healing up rather nicely."

The man then bent down and picked up something that was out of Kyo's sight and placed it down on the bed. It turned out that the something was a suitcase and within a matter of seconds the man had the suitcase open. The man started to pack some things away and as he packed his stuff away he continued to talk to Kyo.

"I can't just release you back out to the streets and I don't know if there are any animal shelters around so I decided to take you in."

The man then closed his suitcase and zipped it shut before he looked over at Kyo.

"Your coming home to Britain with me I was thinking of getting a pet anyway." Kyo's jaw dropped when he heard this and he started to push against the bars of the door.

He couldn't go to England with this big eye browed man he did not want to leave his home. Kyo let out a loud yell that sounded more like a cat's yowl to England. England just raised an eye brow as he watched the cat freak out before he shrugged his shoulders and picked up his suitcase and grabbed the handle of the cage before he walked out of the room and off toward the lobby of the hotel so that he could finally turn in his card key. During the whole walk toward the lobby Kyo pushed on the cage doors with his paws and he even tried to see if he could reach out and push down on the latch that was holding the door closed. No matter how hard Kyo pushed the door would not even move in inch and while Kyo was able to stick his paw out of the cage he was not able to push the latch down at all.

All in all this was a pretty hopeless situation and most people would have given up by now, but Kyo was stubborn and he was still trying to get out of the cage even when England was turning in his card key. Kyo didn't stop messing around with the cage door, but he did stop for a few seconds when he saw some man with dirty blond hair come racing toward him and the English man. The man was running rather fast and Kyo was sure that he would crash right into them, but the man was able to slide to a stop before he ran into the Brit. Kyo was able to get a good look at the man only to see that he had bright blue eyes, dirty blond hair with a single cowlick sticking straight up into the air, and a overly large smile on his face.

"Hey Iggy your checking out already?" The man said and Kyo could not help but cringe at the man's overly loud voice.

This man was rather loud and thanks to Kyo's rather sensitive ears it made his loudness rather painful too.

"America don't be so loud and yes I'm checking out." The British man hissed.

Kyo just blinked a few times in confusion when he heard the green eyed man call the blue eyed man America. Why in the world did he call the blue eyed man America? The blue eyed man didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that he had been called a nation he just gave the Brit a slight wave of the hand before he knelt down and put his face uncomfortably close to Kyo's cage door.

"Dude when did you get a cat?" The so called 'America' asked as he stared at Kyo.

"I found him hurt last and I decided to take him in." The English man answered.

"Hey he has red eyes that is so weird!" America (or at least that was what Kyo thought he was called) said as he stuck his finger through the bars of the cage.

Kyo just glared at him before he quickly scratched the finger with his claws. America let out a little yelp before he quickly yanked his finger out of the cage and held it close to his chest.

"He scratched me!"

"He scratched you because you where being an idiot and invading his personal space." The Brit said to America.

America just glared at Kyo and Kyo just glared right back at him.

"Your cat is evil…" America mumbled.

"He's not evil your just being silly now if you will excuse me I have a plane to catch."

With that said the British man walked out of the hotel and got a cab that would drive him and Kyo to the airport….

* * *

><p>There was no doubt about it Kyo's life sucked. During the whole car ride to the airport he tried to get out of his cage, but it was pretty obvious that he was stuck there. Kyo had even tried talking to the guy but for some reason no words could come out of his mouth. He could yowl, meow, and purr but any attempt to speak just lead to him letting out a bunch of meows. The green eyed man had just smiled at him and said that he was quite the vocal cat before he looked out the car window to watch the world go by. Kyo just could not understand why this was happening to him at all.<p>

He should have turned back into a human a long time ago, but for some reason that was not happening and he should be able to speak to humans but he could not even do that. Kyo really could not understand why this was happening, but to be honest Kyo did not know just how the Sohma curse worked so maybe this was actually normal. Well normal or not Kyo would not do anything about it and Kyo absolutely hated being so powerless. All he could do was struggle and try to get out of his cage, but he eventually gave up once he had been placed onto the plane with all the other pets on that plane. Once he felt the plane take off into the air he finally stopped fighting his fate and he just laid down and tried to get comfortable.

Of course he would have been nice if the dog that was in the cage across from his would stop barking, but considering Kyo's luck that was not very likely. Eventually Kyo was able to fall asleep trough the miserable ride and when he woke up he was happy to see that he was now in the passenger seat of some car and the blond man was driving. The man took a quick glance at Kyo's cage and when he saw two red eyes looking back at him he started to smile.

"So you're finally awake now, huh? I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I picked you up along with my luggage, you must have been pretty tired."

Kyo said nothing to this but it's not like he could say anything anyway.

The man didn't seem to mind he just continued to talk as he said "We are back home in my country now and I already picked up everything that you would need so you'll get to see your new home soon."

Kyo could not help but let out a soft sigh when he heard that he would much rather be going back to his home in Japan. However his home in Japan was far away now and he was officially stuck in a country that he had never been to before. Kyo closed his eyes and started to think about everyone back in Japan. Was anyone worried about him and looking for him right now? Tohru was probably worried about him and trying to find him, but Tohru was a kind girl who was always looking out for everyone so that was not really much of a surprise.

Yuki could probably care less, but he was probably looking for him just to make Tohru happy. As for how the rest of the Sohma family was taking this he really didn't know. It was not uncommon for Kyo to go off somewhere for a day or two when he was upset so they probably where not too concerned. However Kyo could not help but wonder if that would change when a week or two would pass by. Kyo probably would have thought more about this, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the car door open. Kyo opened his eyes and watched as the man got out of the car and closed his door.

A few minutes latter Kyo heard the car door on his side opened up and he felt his cage be picked up. Kyo was finally able to get a good look at the house that he would be stuck in and was pretty surprised by the place. The British man's home was a huge mansion and it had to be the biggest place that Kyo had ever seen. Kyo was not really given a lot of time to look at the house because the man was moving toward the door. The man had unlocked the door and gotten inside rather quickly and he just left his suitcase next to the door before he quickly shut the door and brought Kyo into what looked like a kitchen.

The man gently placed Kyo's cage down on the ground before he undid the latch and opened the door up. Kyo wasted no time in running out of the cage and jumped up onto the counter that was nearby before he glared at the cat carrier. The man just chuckled a little before he placed some plastic bags that he was carrying down next to Kyo.

"I'm sorry I know you didn't enjoy your trip in the cat carrier. If it helps any you probably won't ever have to ride on an airplane ever again." The man said before he started to dig through the plastic bags.

Kyo was happy that he would not have to ride in an airplane in a crate again, but it was thanks to this guy that he even had to ride in one in the first place. Kyo just let out a little sigh as he watched the man took some things out of the plastic bag. The man took out two cat dishes that where decorated with little paw prints, about thirty cans of wet cat food (Kyo just cringed a little at the fact that he was going to have to eat the stuff), a couple of cat toys, and last but not least a cat collar with a little silver bell attached to it. The collar was decorated with the Union Jack and it had a simple silver tag attached to it along with the bell. The tag had the typical home address, phone number, and owners name on it and it was thanks to this that Kyo was able to figure out that the man's name was Arthur Kirkland.

Kyo was happy to know that he had a name to connect to the face now and he could stop thinking of him as that man. Kyo quickly noticed that there was something else written on the tag and Kyo was pretty sure that the something else was the name that Arthur was calling him, but before Kyo could even read it Arthur had placed the collar around his neck and snapped it into place. Kyo shook pawed at the collar with his claws out, but all he succeeded in doing was make the bell ring. Arthur just smiled at Kyo as he tried to get the collar off before he started to pet the orange cat.

"I know you might not like it now, but you will get used to your collar eventually."

Somehow Kyo really doubted that and he promised himself that he would find some way to get the damn thing off of him if it was the last thing that he did.

"Oh I almost forgot I have yet to tell you your new name or my name." Arthur said.

"_I don't want a new name_!" Kyo shouted out, but to England it just sounded like he was meowing rather loudly.

"Your new name from now will be Pumpkin." Arthur said with a smile.

Kyo just blinked a few times and gave Arthur a deadpan stare. Pumpkin? Really out of all of the names this guy could have chosen he decides to call him Pumpkin? Arthur just took the cat's silence to mean that he like his new name so he just continued to talk.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, but I only use that name around ordinary humans."

Kyo just looked at the man like he was crazy, but if the green eyed Brit noticed the look he didn't say anything about it.

No the man just smiled and said "My true name is England and I am the personification of England itself."

The personification of England? Yeah it was official Kyo had been picked up by some guy who was completely off his rocker.

"You already met America the annoying git." England said as he grabbed a can of cat food and opened it up.

Kyo briefly wondered who he was talking about, but after thinking about it for a few seconds he was able to remember the blue eyed glasses wearing man that he had scratched. Great so that guy was a so called personification of a nation too? Was there a personification for all of the nations in the world? Kyo didn't know the answer to that and to be honest he kind of didn't want to know that answer to it.

"You're probably end up seeing the frog sooner or later; he always finds some way to get into my house." England grumbled out as he dumped the wet cat food into one of the cat bowls and placed it on the floor.

He then picked Kyo up and placed him down in front of the bowl before he took the other cat bowl and started to fill it up with water. Kyo just took one look at the food before he turned his head. He may look like a cat and he may be a little hungry but he was a human dang it and he was not going to eat cat food. England placed the water bowl down next to the food bowl and looked at Kyo with a slightly confused expression.

"What's wrong are you not hungry?" England asked.

Kyo just gave England a board look and blinked a few times. Oh Kyo was hungry but there was no chance in hell that he was going to eat cat food, he would just try and steal some of England's breakfast tomorrow or something.

England just shrugged his shoulders before he said "You'll probably eat later. Well it's been a long day so I am going to bed."

England then proceeded to walk out of the room and Kyo just followed after him. Kyo really didn't know what to do right now and he didn't know anything about the house so it just seemed like a good idea to follow after the guy. England had briefly stopped by the door to grab his suitcase before he continued on his way while Kyo just followed after him the whole time. Eventually England lead Kyo into a large bedroom and once the British man placed his suitcase down next to the chest of drawers before he grabbed something from the chest of drawers and walked into the bathroom. Kyo ignored what England was doing and instead focused his attention on the large bed that was in the room.

Kyo jumped up onto the bed only to quickly find out that the bed sheets where silk and they felt nice and soft against the pads of his feet. The mattress was rather cushy and he was practically sinking into the thing. Kyo made his way to the right corner of the bed before he laid down on the bed and made himself comfortable (which was a pretty easy thing to do).

"So you're sleeping in here with me, huh?" Kyo heard England say as he walked out of the bathroom.

England was wearing a white t-shirt and pajama pants and Kyo was very grateful that the guy didn't try to sleep in his boxers or something. Kyo just watched as England turned off the bedroom light and climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Pumpkin." England said softly.

Kyo didn't even attempt to give an answer to that he just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep….

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I name Kyo Pumpkin?: When I was a kid I had an orange cat named Pumpkin. Kyo turns into an orange cat so I thought Pumpkin would work just fine for him. It might not be the most creative name but it works.<strong>

**Ok so that's chapter two. I want to thank you all so much for reviewing, putting this story in your favorites, and/or putting this story in your alerts. I was really not too sure how much people would like this story so I am really happy to see so much positive feedback. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out for you all as soon as possible to please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>Ok so when Kyo decided that he would attempt to just try to steal some of England's food he didn't expect for England to be such a terrible cook. Kyo had watched England attempt to make some fried eggs only to watch the guy turn perfectly good eggs into a big burnt up mess. The thing that really surprised Kyo was the fact that the guy actually ate the burnt eggs and didn't even seem to have a problem. As Kyo watched England eat the black rocks that used to be eggs Kyo was starting to think that the whole burning his food thing was actually a regular occurrence. Sure enough Kyo waited for lunch to come around only to have England destroy a chicken.<p>

Needless to say Kyo had given up on trying to eat the man's uneatable food and instead turned toward the cabinets in hopes of finding something to eat there. While Kyo was able to open up the cabinets the only things in their where canned goods and since Kyo was a cat he could not open them up. Kyo could not open up the refrigerator either and England seemed to be a rather tidy person because he would always clean up after himself in the kitchen so there was no hope in eating anything that England left out. With nothing else to turn to Kyo was forced to swallow his pride and eat the damn cat food. Luckily for Kyo England just gave him the wet cat food stuff and it was the high quality cut up chicken and fish so at least it tasted like normal food.

This however did not mean that he liked it in any way and he just knew that if everyone else could see how he was forced to eat cat food they would probably be laughing their heads off. Sometimes England would give him a can of tuna as a treat, but it happened so rarely that Kyo was practically celebrating every time at the fact that he was eating normal food. While the food situation was terrible the rest of Kyo's life at England's household was alright. England was a rather quite individual that left Kyo alone when he wanted to be left alone. England didn't force Kyo to come to him or play with him and he let Kyo come to him.

As much as Kyo kind of hated to admit this he actually would go to England rather often. England was would always treat him rather gently and when he would scratch Kyo behind the ears the cat would feel like he was in paradise and he could not help but purr. Kyo had never meant to ever get close to England, but after having England treat him so nicely and scratch him behind the ears enough time it became rather hard to not go to England to get some attention. England always spoke rather gently to Kyo and he would gently pick Kyo up and put him on his lap so that he could pet him some more or so that he could brush his fur (another thing that actually felt rather nice). Sometimes Kyo would just lie there on England's lap and watch as England did his embroidery of all things.

Kyo thought that embroidery was rather girly, but it was interesting to watch how he could make such complex designs with nothing but a needle and thread. When England was not doing his embroidery England would just sit on the couch as he pet Kyo and the two of them would just watch whatever was on the TV. Most of the time they just spent their time watching Mr. Bean, Doctor Who, or Monty Python's Flying Circus, but Kyo had to admit the shows where growing on him. He never really did watch much TV back at home in Japan but since he was a cat now and there was not much that he could do watching TV become one of his few sources of entertainment. His other source of entertainment was exploring the huge mansion that belonged to England.

There were a lot of things to look at and explore and after about a week or so Kyo was staring to get to know his way around the house. While most of the rooms where pretty normal their where a few rooms in the mansion that really got Kyo's attention. The first room of interest was a room that Kyo liked to call the antique room. It was full of all sorts of old things that looked more like they should be in museums then in someone's house. In each corner of the large room their where suits of armor standing their holding old swords and shields.

The walls where decorated with old paintings of kings, queens, and nobles of some sort decorating the wall. The paintings actually kind of gave Kyo the creeps because it always seemed like the eyes of the people in the painting where watching you as you moved about the room. It was not full out scary by any means but it was just a bit unsettling. However the most interesting part of the room where the old weapons that where set out in glass cases around the room. The weapons ranged from guns to swords and they were all in rather good condition, but they also seemed to be rather old.

They also looked like they where the real deal and Kyo had a feeling that they had not originally been made to be just decorations. Kyo didn't get to go into that room very often, but when he did he would take his time to try and look at everything. The next room of interest was the library. The place was full of old books and the books where one of the few things that could keep Kyo from being completely board. Kyo was able to knock a book down from the shelves and he was able to use his paws to at least open the book and flip the pages. Kyo mostly stuck to reading the Sherlock Holmes books, the James Bound novels, and any mystery books that Kyo had the luck of finding.

Kyo had attempted to read one of Wilhelm Shakespeare's plays, but to be honest they just bored Kyo to tears. England would get rather annoyed when Kyo knocked down a book and he would go into some long speech about how he shouldn't be knocking down books like that but Kyo just stopped listening to what he was saying whenever he got into his book speech. The last room of interest was the attic and Kyo had only been up their twice. The attic was huge and their where boxes as far as the eye could see. The boxes where piled together in such a way that they looked like mountains to Kyo in his small cat body.

While Kyo could not open the boxes to see what was inside he could look at the things that were lying around and he could look in the boxes that where open. Kyo found an old record player surrounded by boxes full of records. He found piles of newspapers that dated all the way back to the 1800′s and he found a couple of boxes that where full of cloths that had to be just as old as the newspapers. He also found an electric guitar that had the Union Jack on it. The very last thing that Kyo got to look at the last time he was in the attic where a few things that were located in the very back of the attic. The stuff consisted of an old red military uniform, a musket that looked to be positively ancient, an old stuffed rabbit that looked like it had seen better days, and a painting.

Their where two people in the painting dressed up in rather old styled clothing that Kyo had probably seen in a history book. The first person in the painting was England, but Kyo could not recognize the other person. The other person was a small boy that looked to be around the age of four and he had bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair with a cowlick. Kyo kind of thought that the kid might have been what that America guy would have looked like when he was that age. However there was just no way that the kid in the painting could be America.

The England looked just how England did now and if the kid had been America then England should have aged by about twenty years or so. Yet England looked like he was not a day over twenty and he looked like he was probably only a year or two older then America. Kyo was convinced that the kid was not America, but if that was the case then just who was the kid? Kyo probably would have thought about it some more but before he even realized it he was being picked up by England (Kyo didn't even notice him come in).

"What are you doing in here I thought I closed the door when I stored that old tea set up here." England said.

England then looked over at the painting and got a rather sad look on his face, but the sad look was gone just as fast as it appeared and Kyo was left to wonder if he had not imagined it. England had then silently taken Kyo out of the attic and closed the door before he placed Kyo down and went off somewhere. Kyo didn't see England again for a couple of hours and when he did finally see him England seemed to be lost in his memories and not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Kyo wanted to know why England seemed so sad when he saw the painting and he figured the answer to those questions where in the attic. However, the second time Kyo was able to get into the attic he was only in their for a total of three minutes before England found him.

England had just picked the orange cat up and said "Now come on Pumpkin there is nothing of interest up here, besides the things here in the attic should remain in the past."

England then placed Kyo down, closed the door, and then locked it before he walked away. Kyo had never been in the attic again afterwards, but he figured it was only a matter of time before he got back into the attic. Kyo was stuck in that house and he seriously doubted that he would never be able to get in their again. It was only a matter of time before England would accidently leave the door open and Kyo would get to explore the place once again. Honestly the only big reason why he wanted to explore the place (other than the fact that he was curious) was the fact that he was bored.

The antique room and the books in the library could only keep Kyo entertained for so long. The house itself was rather quiet and no one ever came to visit. The only people in the house where England and Kyo, there was no one in the house and sometimes Kyo felt like the house was way too big for two people much less one person and a cat. It did not help that England seemed to almost never get any guests. Kyo was starting to really wish that someone would come and visit the household so that the day could at least be a little interesting, but Kyo would soon be thanking his lucky stars that no one ever came to visit once a certain French man comes to visit….

* * *

><p>It was a quiet afternoon and Kyo was lying next to England watching some Mr. Bean episode. England was scratching Kyo behind his ears so Kyo was rather content right now. Suddenly the doorbell went off and England got up from his spot from next to Kyo. Kyo just left out a grumbled complaint at having England stop scratching his ear and England just chuckled.<p>

"Sorry love but I have to get the door." England said before he walked out of the room.

Kyo just turned his attention back to the TV and continued, but he jumped when he heard the front door being slammed shut rather hard. Kyo jumped off of the couch and ran out of the living room and toward the front door to see what was going on. When Kyo got to the door he was rather surprised to see some strange man inside the house. The man had long blond hair that went down to his shoulder he also had bright blue eyes and a stubble. The man was holding a briefcase in one hand and an umbrella in the other hand.

"Angleterre, why does it always have to be raining at your house?" The man asked as he shook the raindrops off of his umbrella and got water all over the place.

England just rolled his eyes and gave the man a rather annoyed glare before he asked "Why are you here France?"

So this guy was a nation person too and his name was France? Well that would explain the French accent the guy had.

France just held his suitcase up for England to see before he said "I have some papers here that involve both our countries and you need to read over them and sign some things. I thought I would be nice and bring them over to you now instead of waiting for the next World Meeting."

England just glared at the man and sighed "I wish you would have just waited until the next meeting. Very well come to my office then."

England then started to walk up the stairs and France followed after him. All of the sudden right before Kyo's eyes France groped England's ass and Kyo just watched as England eyes got rather wide before and angry look replaced it and he turned around and slapped the man in the head.

"I would appreciate it if you would not touch me at all Frog." England hissed out and Kyo was sure that this had to be the first time that he had ever seen the Brit get this mad before.

The French man didn't seem to even flinch at the glare that he got; he just continued to smile as he said "I'm just trying to spread the love."

"Well keep your love to yourself!" England snapped as he stomped up the stairs.

France just followed England to the office and Kyo followed right after them. He didn't trust this French guy at all and it probably didn't help that the guy reminded Kyo of Ayame and Shigure rolled up into one person. The thought made Kyo cringe a little as he slipped into the office. England was already sitting behind his desk looking at the papers that France had bought with him. France was sitting in a chair that was in front of the desk just looking around the room. Kyo walked over to the desk and jumped up onto before he looked over at France.

France just looked at Kyo in slight surprise before his eyes fell on Kyo's collar.

"I was wondering where that chiming sound was coming from. Angleterre when did you get a cat?"

"I got him at the last World meeting in Japan." England replied without looking up from his papers.

"That was about three weeks ago…." France commented as he continued to look at Kyo.

"I have never seen a cat with red eyes before he looks rather strange with them."

Kyo just glared at the French man, but suddenly Kyo heard England say "I think his eyes are lovely and they suit him just fine."

The blond haired man just shrugged his shoulders at this before he asked "What is his name?"

"His name is Pumpkin."

France let out a small laugh before he said "Really you named him Pumpkin? That's not the most creative name."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Frog!" England snapped back.

France just chuckled and England shot the man another glare before he turned his attention back to the paper. France reached his hand out toward Kyo and Kyo just glared at the man. Kyo did not want this guy touching him at all and he let him know it by scratching the man's hand. Kyo had left a deep enough scratch that it had started bleeding immediately and France quickly yanked his hand away from the orange cat.

"Your cat scratched me!" France shouted out as he glared at Kyo.

"Good it just goes to show that he's a smart cat for not letting you touch him." England said without even looking up from the papers.

"I was just trying to pet him…." France said as he continued to glare at the cat.

"Oh shut up frog you're a nation the cut will disappear in a few minutes." England said as he signed some of the papers.

'_His cut will heal in a couple of minutes? That's not possible…' _Kyo thought.

However right when Kyo thought that the cut on France's hand started to just close up all on its own and disappear from sight. Within a matter of seconds the cut was gone and it was basically like Kyo had never even scratched him at all. Kyo's mind literally shut down for a few seconds after that, but within a few seconds he had all sorts of questions racing around in his mind. How in the hell was that cut able to heal so fast? That was not natural at all and it was kind of freaky to watch.

However England did say they where nations, but Kyo always thought that he was just a little crazy. However there was no way a normal person could heal that fast it just was not possible so that would mean that England was not lying when he said they were nations. One thought after another was going through Kyo's mind and he was so absorbed in thinking that he didn't even notice when England finished reading and signing the papers or when he escorted France out of the house. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when England picked him up.

"What's wrong Pumpkin you're acting rather odd." England said.

Kyo just looked up at England and England just gave him a gentle smile.

"Come on maybe you will feel better after you eat." England said as he walked out of the room and off toward the kitchen.

The whole time Kyo was being carried to the kitchen the only thing that he could think of was the fact that he now believed England when he said that he and his friends where nations….

* * *

><p><strong>Angleterre- This evidently means England in French. I'm getting all of my translations off of Google so if any of my translations are wrong I apologize in advance.<strong>

**The cut: I have it in my head that nations recover from wounds a lot faster than humans do. So a scratch that you get from a cat that would normally take a couple days to heal and disappear would heal and be gone in a couple of minutes. The more serious the wound the longer it will take to heal. Needless to say after seeing a cut heal up in a couple of seconds Kyo would figure out pretty fast that England and the other people that he calls nations are obviously not human. This was more or less to show how Kyo pretty much figures out that the nations are not your average people.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>Life in England's house seemed to just fly by and before Kyo even knew a total of two months had passed by since he became England's cat. Kyo still didn't know a lot about England's nation states, but it did not help that England never really talked about his nation situation. The only thing that Kyo really knew was that England was probably a hell of a lot older then he looked and that any small injuries that he would get would heal in a matter of seconds. However other than those few things Kyo didn't really know just how being a nation really worked. Kyo was also not sure if he would ever find out how it really worked, but he figured he would find out more as time goes on.<p>

As for Kyo himself he felt like he was slowly forgetting what it was like to be a regular person. He had been stuck in his cat body for so long that he was starting to forget what it had been like to walk on two feet instead of four. Kyo couldn't understand why he had been stuck as a cat for so long, but as the days went on he started to feel like he would be stuck as a cat for the rest of his life. Kyo had no clue why this was happening and he did not know how to turn back to normal. It was pretty depressing to think about, but it really did seem like Kyo was stuck with the fate of being a cat.

The only small thing that Kyo had to be grateful for was the fact that he lived with a kind person (or should it be nation). Sure England was strange what with the nation thing, but he was still a nice person. England had helped him when he was injured and even if he was not too happy about being taken away from his home it's not like he knew any better. To England he was just a regular cat so being mad about it was just a little bit on the ridicules side. England didn't know any better and it's not like Kyo could have really told him anyway.

Any anger that Kyo had over the incident had long since faded away. Right now England was the only companion that Kyo really had and England did take good care of him. If Kyo was going to be stuck with the fate of being a cat for the rest of his life then at least he was living a good life for a cat. He lived in a nice house, England took good care of him, and the guy he lived with was nice enough. England usually always had a soft smile on his face whenever he talked to Kyo and he would only grow annoyed when he got a call from France (or the Frog as England liked to call him).

Life just seemed to move on and Kyo thought nothing in his now small world would ever change. However Kyo would learn that there was one day every year where the usually calm and collected England would break down and that day was going to happen very soon…

* * *

><p>England had been acting rather oddly today. England had always been a bit of an early bird who usually woke up around six in the morning. However, today he didn't get up until twelve in the afternoon. Also, the only reason he really woke up was because Kyo got so hungry that he just started yowling until he finally woke up. Arthur had just gave Kyo a week smile before he took the cat into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen England placed Kyo down on the floor.<p>

Kyo waited expecting to get a can of nasty cat food as always, but he was surprised when England gave him a can of tuna instead. Kyo just looked up at England in confusion. He had a can of tuna for breakfast yesterday too, and while Kyo had no problems with this he did think it was rather odd. He usually only got a can of tuna every other week so getting two cans in one week was strange. England noticed that Kyo was staring at him because the nation just kneeled down and started to scratch Kyo behind the ear.

"I figure I should spoil you a little this week" England said.

He sighed a little before he stood up and started to leave the room.

"Besides at least someone in this house should be able to have a little bit of happiness this week." England said.

Kyo had no idea what England meant by that, and since he couldn't ask all he could do was watch as England left the room. Kyo just shook his head and started eating his tuna. He figured England would be back in a few minutes so he didn't bother following him. Sure enough after five minutes had passed by England returned to the kitchen and it looked like he had brought back the mail with him. Kyo just continued eating as England sorted through the mail, but he stopped eating when he heard England started muttering to himself.

Kyo looked up from his food and over at England only to see that England was holding some sort of letter in his hands. Kyo watched as England opened up the letter and pulled out what looked like some sort of cards. England started to read the card, but after a few minutes of reading the blond nation started to scowl.

"Why in the hell did America send me this stupid invention? He knows better than anyone that I won't come to his bloody party." England shouted out.

Kyo watched in slight surprise as the English nation tossed the card onto the counter and started to stomp out of the room.

"I don't have time for this I have work to do." England muttered as he left the room.

Kyo just watched him leave. Once England was gone Kyo just looked over at the counter where England had tossed the card. 'What the hell was that all about?' Kyo thought. He jumped up onto the counter and looked at the card.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland_

_You have been invited to Alfred Jones birthday. The party will be held on July 4__th__._

Kyo stopped reading once he hit the words July fourth. He looked over at the calendar that was on the wall nearby only to see that today was July the third.

'July fourth is tomorrow….' Kyo thought.

He looked back down at the card and titled his head to the side.

'Why won't England go to the birthday?' Kyo thought.

He didn't know the answer to that question, and he didn't know why England got so mad when he saw the invention. This was really confusing, and Kyo was hoping that he would find out soon…..

* * *

><p>England had locked himself up in his office, and Kyo was really confused by his behavior. Usually, England left his office door open, but he had it shut today and Kyo wouldn't be surprised if it was locked too. Kyo figured he would come out of his office once lunch time came around, but England never did leave his office. He didn't even come out to get any tea which was really strange considering the fact that the guy went through about ten cups of the stuff a day. Kyo couldn't do anything about it so he just stayed in the living room.<p>

Kyo was able to push the buttons of the remote to the TV so he could at least watch some television. Also, if England ever left the office to go to the kitchen he would have to walk past the living room. Kyo figured he would catch him when he left his office to go to the kitchen. However, as the hours flew by Kyo was quickly finding out that England was never going to come out of his office. Kyo stayed up until midnight, but England never did come out of his office.

Kyo eventually gave up on waiting for England so he just went into England's room, took his place at the edge of the bed, and tried to go to sleep. However, just when Kyo was about to fall asleep England entered the room. The green eyed nation quickly changed into his pajamas and got into bed without saying a word. Kyo just watched England for a few seconds before he shook his head and tried to go to sleep. Something was wrong with England, and Kyo didn't know just what was wrong. All he could do was fall asleep and hope England would be better in the morning…..

* * *

><p>Kyo's hopes where destroyed when he woke up the next morning. England didn't get out of bed until four in the afternoon, and when he did get out of bed he just got dressed and started to make his way toward the front door. England was strangely quiet and his face was completely devoid of all emotion. Kyo tried to get the nation's attention by meowing at him and bumping his head up against England's legs, but England never reacted to any of it. Kyo followed him to the front door only to have England leave and slam the door shut in Kyo's face.<p>

A few seconds latter Kyo heard what sounded like a car starting up. Kyo quickly ran over to a window and looked outside only to see England drive away. Once England had disappeared Kyo could feel his temper starting to rise, and his fur started to fluff up an annoyance.

"The hell is his problem!? Ever since he got that damn letter he's been acting all strange!" Kyo hissed.

Kyo was annoyed by the behavior, but deep down he knew that he was also annoyed by the fact that he had been ignored. Kyo was so used to England giving him attention so being ignored by the English nation really throwing him off. However, Kyo would never admit that he was kind of hurt by the fact that he was ignored or at least Kyo wouldn't admit it at loud anyway. Kyo just tired to push the slight disappointment at being hurt away, and instead he decided to continue to be pissed off at the fact that England was acting all strange. Kyo hissed a little before he moved away from the window and started to make his way back over.

"The idiot can do whatever he wants I don't care!" Kyo said to himself.

Once Kyo was back into England's bedroom he jumped back onto England's bed and tried to make himself comfortable. However, right after Kyo laid down he heard what sounded like rain falling on the roof. Kyo glanced out the window only to see that it was starting to rain. Kyo's ears laid down flat on his head as he glared out the window.

"I hate the rain." He grumbled out as laid his head down.

It took awhile, but Kyo was finally able to fall asleep….

* * *

><p>The loud sound of a door slamming shut was what woke Kyo up. He quickly jumped up to his feet and looked around only to see that there was no one around. Kyo looked out the window and sighed when he saw that it was still raining outside. A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was two in the morning. Kyo was about to go back to sleep, but he stopped what he was doing when he saw England stumble into the room. Kyo was shocked to see that England was a complete mess. His hair was ruffled up, he was soaking wet, and he had dark bags under his eyes. He had half empty bottle of rum clutched in his right hand, but the second England had stepped into the room he dropped the bottle.<p>

The bottle fell to the ground with a loud thump and Kyo was rather surprised that the glass bottle didn't break. England stumbled over to the bed and flopped down onto the matters.

"Stupid America!" England shouted out.

Kyo flinched at the loud yell and glared at the nation, but the glare soon went away when he saw that the green eyed nation was crying. England didn't even seem to notice Kyo he just clung to the blanket that was underneath him and continued to cry.

"Stupid America and his stupid birthday! Why does he think I would want to celebrate the day that he succeeded from me?" England cried out. "Why would I want to celebrate the day when he stopped being my beloved brother?"

At first Kyo was confused, but then suddenly it hit him. The fourth of July was not just any ordinary day it was the day that America celebrated getting its independence from Great Britten. Kyo didn't know a lot about the holidays of other nations, but he knew that Independence Day was a pretty big one in America. Kyo watched as England just sobbed and continued talking to himself.

"Was it all my fault? Was I not there for him enough? Did I not tell him that I loved him enough?" England shouted.

As England continued to loudly wonder if everything was all his fault Kyo couldn't help but empathize with the guy. After all, Kyo felt guilty about plenty of things too. It was no small secret that Kyo's father blamed him for his mother's suicide. Hell, Kyo had heard plenty of the servants of the Sohma's main household whispering about how his mother committed suicide because she had the cat as a son. He was no stranger to the blame game, and he had asked himself the same kind so questions.

Could I have stopped her? Was it really my fault? Would she have been better off if I was never born? Kyo had asked himself these questions plenty of times before, but he never got an answer to any of them. So sitting here watching England blame himself for something that he may or may not have been able to control really made him realize that they were both rather similar to each other.

Granted the person that England was crying about was still alive, but he was a nation and Kyo just knew that he had to have lost people that he cared about to the cruel fate of death.

'Hell, I can't be mad at him now.' Kyo thought.

Kyo took a couple of steps towards England, but he quickly stopped walking when England quickly looked over at him. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes, but before Kyo could even do anything England quickly grabbed Kyo and hugged him to his chest. Kyo cringed a little when he smiled the strong scent of alcohol that clung onto the nation. England smiled like he had just walked out of a brewery and Kyo sort of figured that England was more than just a little drunk. The nation was clinging onto the cat rather tightly, and although it was kind of uncomfortable Kyo didn't let his displeasure be known.

England started to calm down a little, and before Kyo knew it the guy started babbling about his past.

"My relationship with my brothers was never good." England said. "Back when I was a child my brothers would always try to shoot me with arrows whenever they saw me and they would always try to curse me."

"Wait they did what now?!" Kyo shouted out in shook.

Of course England couldn't understand Kyo and he just went right along with telling his story.

"When I found America and made him into my brother I was so happy. For that short amount of time I had a brother who actually loved me, and I had someone to love in return." England said with a slight smile.

However, the smile quickly disappeared and England started to frown. "However, when America declared independence he declared that we where no longer brothers. He cut all ties with me and or relationship has never truly recovered from that."

England just sighed before he said "It seems like I'm always alone, but that shouldn't he a surprise though. I am Friendless England after all…" Kyo didn't know how to respond to that so he just tucked his head under England's chin and started to purr. England smiled a little before he started to loosen his grip on the cat.

England started to pet Kyo as he said "I'll always have you though right?"

Kyo just meowed, and England just continued to smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." England said.

Kyo just let out a small sigh, but he continued to purr. What England didn't know was that when Kyo meowed he really was saying yes. As far as Kyo was concerned he was probably going to be stuck as a cat for the rest of his life, and if that was the case then Kyo was perfectly fine with staying with England. Besides, it was kind of fitting that they end up stuck with each other. England was a lonely nation, and Kyo was the lonely cat who was left out of the Zodiac. If they were going to be lonely they might as well be lonely together…

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**England's brother problems: I know that in the anima and in manga they mention quite a few times that England and his brothers don't get along. They shoot arrows at him, and they would mail curses to him as well. Since they did all of this to England I think it's safe to assume that England had a pretty lonely childhood. I also think it's safe to say that in general England is a pretty lonely guy. I also think that after getting hurt so much by his own family he would have some trust issues.**

**So when America came along England found someone who loved him and openly showed that he loved him. As such England found someone that he could love in return, and I think he was probably thrilled to finally have someone love him like that. He** **actually had someone to love (like a brother ) and have said person love him back in return without fear of having said person trying to hurt him in a physical or emotional way. The Revolutionary War was probably rather painful because he was losing one of the few people that he actually considered family. Add on to the fact that England does not seem to trust a lot of people so I think he only lets a few people get close to him and as such when one of those few people hurt him in some way England ends up taking it pretty hard. Also, having someone leave you and want nothing to do with you is pretty painful.**

**Granted I know that deep down America and England care about each other, but I figure the damage is done.**

**Odd Behavior: I know that every year on the fourth of July England pretty much falls apart. However, I always kind of think that the few days leading up to the Fourth of July he start to fall into his depression. I also like to think that he tries to any work that he has to do done beforehand so that on the Fourth of July he can just have that day to let it all out.**

**Also, while he's drunk on that day I'm pretty sure he blames a lot of things for America's separation, but he probably puts himself on that list too. I think he couldn't help but wonder if it's his fault every once in awhile.**

**Friendless England: I have heard England be called Friendless England a few times. I also know for a fact that France actually said that England was the black sheep of Europe. I can't help, but imagine that when emotions are running high and a fight is really bad someone might call England friendless. However, I don't think they ever mean it.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>Shigure's house was very quite nowadays, almost too quite if you where to ask Yuki. Back when Yuki started living with Shigure the house had always been pretty quiet, and Yuki had been fine with it. However, when Kyo moved into the house things started getting noisy fast. Yuki's fights with Kyo where never quite affairs, and Kyo himself could get quite loud when he was angry. However, now that Kyo was gone the house was rather silent. Yuki was so used to the noise now that just sitting in the quite house felt odd. Heck, just not having anyone to get into a fight with everyday felt odd. Yuki couldn't help but sit in his room and think about the missing boy.<p>

'_Where did that stupid cat disappear off to?' _Yuki thought.

The red eyed boy had been gone for two whole months, and no one knew where the boy could have disappeared off to. Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door. Yuki answered the door only to see Tohru standing there.

"Dinners ready." Tohru said.

Yuki smiled at her before he followed her down stairs. Once they were in the dining room Yuki sat down at the table and started eating. Tohru sat down across from and silently started to eat her food as well. Yuki looked at the table only to see that their where two more plates of food set out for two other people. While he knew one plate was for Shigure he couldn't help but wonder who the other plate was for.

Tohru must have noticed him staring at the plate because she started to speak.

"It's for Kyo." She said.

Yuki just looked at her, and she weekly smiled at him.

"Kyo might come home today, and he will probably be hungry." Tohru said.

Yuki just sighed, but he didn't say anything to her. Every day for the past two months Tohru had been setting food out for Kyo. She seemed to think that Kyo would be coming back home any day now, but Yuki thought that after two months had passed by she would have stopped. However, she kept on leaving food out for Kyo and she kept on hoping that the orange haired boy would come back. Tohru tried to stay happy, but it was obvious that she was growing worried.

Yuki just gave her a worried look, and after a few seconds her week smile finally faded away.

"You think he's okay?" Tohru asked.

She looked so sad and worried that Yuki honestly wished he could hug her right now. However, since he couldn't do that Yuki settled for the next best thing. Yuki reached out and held Tohru's hand with both his hands.

He gave her a reassuring smile before he said "I'm sure he's fine. Shigure went to talk to Kazuma and ask him if he knew where Kyo was. I'm sure Kazuma knows where he is."

Tohru smiled a true genuine smile a little before she said "I'm sure your right."

Tohru then blushed a little and said "Thank you Yuki."

Yuki just started to blush a little as well, and he shyly muttered "It's no problem at all."

They both smiled at each other and continued to hold each other's hand, but they quickly broke away when they heard the sliding door open up.

"I'm home!" Shigure sang out.

Yuki was silently cursing the fact that the dog broke the moment, but Tohru just smiled at him.

"Welcome back!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Shigure just smiled as he sat down next to Yuki.

"I see our lovely Tohru prepared yet another wonderful meal for us today." Shigure said.

"Shigure what did Kazuma say?" Tohru asked.

Shigure's smile fell a little before he said "Kazuma didn't know where he was."

Tohru frowned and looked down at the table.

"Why don't you go ahead and put Kyo's food in the microwave. If Kyo does come home tonight his food will be there for him." Shigure said.

Tohru just nodded her head before she got up and started to collect Kyo's food. Once she had all of the Kyo's food she quietly left the room. Yuki watched her leave, but once she was gone he looked over at Shigure.

"So he's not just meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears somewhere?" Yuki asked.

Shigure chuckled a little before he said "No, he's not. Kazuma honestly doesn't know where Kyo is."

Yuki frowned a little and said "Then no one knows where he is."

Shigure frowned as well, and he just sighed and shook his head.

"Akito's getting angry." Shigure said.

"You think he'll take our anger out on us?" Yuki asked.

Shigure just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Yuki scowled a little before he cursed under his breath. It was bad enough that Kyo was worrying everyone that cared about him, but now he may have just brought Akito's wrath down on them all.

"That damn cat just has to make everything harder for us." Yuki grumbled.

Shigure said nothing to this he just watched Yuki as he grumbled about the cat. Shigure never bothered to tell Yuki that he was honestly more worried about Kyo then he was about the rest of the Zodiac. After all there was no telling what Akito would do once he finally got his hands on the missing cat….

* * *

><p><strong>Crash!<strong>

No one in the main Sohma main house bothered to investigate the noise. Everyone knew that the sound came from Akito's room and it was obvious that he was in one of his moods again. When Akito was having a meltdown it was better to just leave him alone and let him get it out of his system. If someone were to check his room they would see that it was a complete disaster zone. Every fragile thing that had been in the room was now shattered into tiny pieces.

All of the future had been tipped over and standing in the middle of all the chaos was Akito. Akito was pacing around the room with a look of absolute rage plastered on his face. The only other person in the room was Kureno, and he was just standing in the corner of the room watching as Akito paced about.

"Where is that damn monster?!" Akito shouted.

Kureno didn't answer the question, and he didn't bother asking who Akito was referring to when he said monster. Kureno knew that he was referring to Kyo. Akito always called the boy cat or monster he rarely called Kyo by his actual name.

"Does he think he can escape me?!" Akito yelled out.

Again Kureno said nothing, but that was fine since Akito wasn't really talking to him.

"I was kind enough to allow that monster to stay out of his cage for this long, and how does he repay me?" Akito shouted out "He repays me by running away!"

A large twisted smirk appeared on Akito's face before he said "He better enjoy his freedom because the second I find him I'm putting him into his cage where he belongs."

Akito just started to laugh like a maniac, and Kureno just sighed. Kureno was really hoping that Kyo wouldn't come back. Kureno knew all too well that Akito would toss him into cage without so much as a second thought, and the man knew that isolation in that cage was something that no one deserved….

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since England's brake down during the Fourth of July, but England never mentioned it. England just woke up the next day without even mentioning the day and while he was a little tired and he was still a little down that day, but he was back to normal self. After that week Kyo noticed that England seemed to smile a bit more when he was around him. He was also a bit more affectionate if you could believe it. Kyo was fine with this and he was happy to see that England was back to normal.<p>

He cared about the blond haired nation so seeing him so upset really bothered him. He was also happy to have things go back to normal in the house. Well, as normal as it could get at England's house anyway. It was early Monday morning and England was rushing about the house like a chicken with its head cut off. Kyo was pretty sure England said something about a world meeting, but Kyo hadn't really been paying attention.

Kyo was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had stayed up all night watching cheesy martial arts films. Some channel was running a martial arts movie marathon, and Kyo couldn't help but stay up and watch them. The movies were bad, but watching really cheesy kung fu movies was a bit of a guilty pleasure for Kyo. However, since he was up all night the orange cat was sleepy and England's yelling was not helping him fall asleep.

"Blast it where on earth did I put my suitcase?" England grumbled as he looked around the living room.

Kyo just glared at England and wished the man would quite down so that he could get some sleep. Kyo got his wish when England finally left the room. Taking advantage of the silence Kyo closed his eyes, and within a matter of seconds he was fast asleep. Once Kyo had fallen asleep England came walking back into the room with a back pack.

"I'll just have to use this instead of my suitcase" England muttered to himself.

He placed the bag down in front of the couch. He was about to zip the bag close, but before he could zip it up a thought finally hit him.

'I don't have my umbrella.' England thought.

He cursed at his own forgetfulness before he left the room. Right after he left the room Kyo started to roll around in his sleep. Kyo ended up rolling right off the couch and into the open backpack. The force of the landing didn't even wake up the exhausted cat. A few seconds latter England came back into the room with his umbrella clutched in his hand.

"I'm going to be late at this rate…" England muttered as he quickly ran over to his backpack.

He quickly zipped the bag up and grabbed it before he rushed out of the house. England noticed that his bag felt kind of heavy, but that thought quickly disappeared when he glanced at his watch and noticed how late he was. With a loud sigh England quickly got into his car and drove off into London for the world meeting completely unaware of the little stowaway who was coming with him…...

* * *

><p>England was somehow able to make it to the meeting in time. Granted he only had three minutes left on the clock before he was officially late, but he made it and that was all that he cared about. Most of the other nations where already there and in their seats. England quickly made his way over to the empty seat that was next to Japan and sat down. The brown eyed nation looked over at England and smiled a little.<p>

"Good morning." Japan said.

"Good morning." England replied.

He quickly noticed that Japan was looking at his backpack and he just sighed a little before he started explaining.

"I couldn't find my suitcase so I have to use my backpack as a replacement."

Japan just nodded his head in understanding. It looked like Japan wanted to say something else, but he fell silent when he saw Germany walk up to podium. The other nations noticed that Germany had taken his place at the podium they finally started to quite down. Once all of the nations had gone silent Germany started to talk.

"It looks like everyone is here so let's get started with the meeting." Germany said.

Germany started to go over the schedule for the week and the topics that they would go over this week. England figured he should grab his notebook so that he could take notes, so he started to unzip his backpack. However, once the bag was opened England ended up seeing a surprising sight. Lying there in the bag fast asleep was his cat.

"Pumpkin!" England shouted in surprise.

Germany fell silent and a few nations just looked at England in confusion, but England ignored it all and just continued to look at his cat. The cat just opened his eyes and yawned before he looked up at England. The cat looked rather annoyed and the look on the cat's face just seemed to scream 'what in the hell do you want?' England carefully grabbed orange cat and pulled him out of the bag. A few of the nations' eyes widened a little when they saw Arthur place the bright orange cat onto his lap. The little orange cat was now wide awake and very much aware of the fact that a majority of the nations where looking right at him…..

* * *

><p>Kyo honestly didn't know what the heck was going on. One minute he was happily sleeping without a care in the world and the next minute he was sitting in England's lap with a bunch of people staring right at him. Kyo quickly noticed that America was sitting across from England, and the second the blue eyed nation saw Kyo he was up out of his seat and pointing at him.<p>

"It's the devil cat!" America shouted.

"Belt up America! Don't call him a devil cat!" England shouted.

Kyo and England glared at the American nation, and America only grumbled a little before he sat back down.

"So England's pet scratched you as well?" France asked.

"Yeah, that thing is evil." America grumbled.

"Stop your wining he only scratched you two because you where annoying him." England said.

"He looks like a nice cat…" Someone said.

Kyo turned to look at the person who said that only to see a young brown haired man sitting next to England. Kyo's eyes widened a little when he saw all of the cats that where hanging around the guy. There was a white cat in his lap, a gray tabby as sitting on his shoulder, and a glance down at the floor showed at least five cats were sleeping on the floor around his chair.

"Can I see him?" The green eyed man asked.

"Of course you can Greece." England replied.

England handed Kyo over to Greece, and the brown haired nation smiled as he started to scratch Kyo behind the ear. Kyo couldn't help but start to purr at the attention that he was getting. For some reason this guy made him feel comfortable, but he also made Kyo feel really sleepy too.

"He's a good cat, and it seems like you have been taking good care of him." Greece said. "That's good…"

"See Pumpkin gets along just fine with Greece." England said.

"That doesn't prove anything all cats like Greece." America said.

Greece handed Kyo back over England, and while he was a bit annoyed that he wasn't getting his ear scratched anymore he was generally happier to be back in England's arms.

Someone cleared their throat and said in a rather annoyed tone "Can we please get back to the meeting?"

Kyo looked over at the annoyed person only to see a man with slicked back blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry for the disruption Germany you can continue with the meeting." England said.

Germany just sighed before he asked "Your cat won't cause any problems, right?"

"He won't he is a well behaved cat." England said.

"Says you…." America grumbled.

England just flung a pencil at America in response to his grumbling. Something told Kyo that this was going to be a long meeting….

* * *

><p>Sometimes Kyo hated it when he was right. The meeting was rather long, and all of the nations argued worse than he did with Yuki. Everything would be calm one second, and then without warning someone would say something or do something to set a bunch of people off. Huge arguments would break out between the nations, and when they finally settled down something would happen and they would get all worked up again. Kyo was getting a little annoyed with it all, but he did have to admit seeing some of the relations that nations had with each other was interesting. South Italy and Spain's relationship was almost comical.<p>

The Italian would yell out the Spaniard and curse at him constantly, and yet Spain never seemed to care he would just smile and hug the Italian without a care in the world. It was the complete opposite from North Italy's relationship with Germany. The happy Italian would sit close to Germany and cling onto his arm with a smile on his face. The German nation would look slightly annoyed with this, but not once would he ever tell the Italian to let go. It was interesting to see which nations got along and which ones didn't.

When everyone would start fighting Kyo would grow very annoyed, but that was usually when England would start petting him. It was hard to stay annoyed when someone was petting him, and he would usually calm down within a matter of seconds. What Kyo didn't know was that he was having a similar calming effect on England. England wasn't jumping into the fights quite as much, and he wasn't getting angry as fast either. Whenever a fight broke out England would just focus his attention on his cat. A few of the nations noticed this and they were amazed at how the cat's presence their kept him so calm.

Germany was mentally trying to figure out how he could get the English nation to bring the cat with him for the rest of the week. Eventually the meeting came to an end and everyone started to leave the room. England started to pack his things up, but he stopped when he heard someone call his name. He looked over to his right only to see Japan standing there.

"Hello Japan, is there something that you need?" England asked.

Japan was quite for a few seconds before he finally asked "England-san may I see your cat for a minute?"

England handed Kyo over to Japan and Japan just held the cat and started right into his ruby red eyes. Kyo stared right back at him, and he didn't dare look away. He had heard this man's name being called during the meeting and he knew he was Japan, but Kyo almost couldn't believe it. This man holding him in his arms right now was his own nation, and Kyo had to admit it was almost surreal.

"It's strange…" Japan said.

"What's strange?" England asked.

"I get this strange feeling that this cat is from my country." Japan answered.

"Well, I did find him in your country." England said.

Japan just frowned and said "Yes, but the feeling that I get keeps telling me that this cat is one of my human citizens."

Japan shook his head and held Kyo out toward England. England silently took Kyo back from him.

"I'm sorry I am being ridicules. Please excuse me." Japan said.

The Japanese nation then left the room without saying another word.

England just watched him leave before he said "Well, that was odd…."

Kyo just sat there in England's lap and blinked a few times in surprise. Japan could feel that he was actually human, but the black haired nation seemed to be thinking he was imagining it. Kyo didn't know if he should he frustrated about that or not.

'_It's not like he would have been able to do anything about me being stuck as a cat.' _Kyo thought glumly.

It doesn't matter if Japan could tell or not, Kyo was stuck as a cat and as far as he knew nothing was going to change that…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Akito: Just do you all know the Akito in this story is the Akito from the anime. That means Akito is a boy in this story. **

**The Zodiac's feelings toward the cat: Regardless of how the cat is viewed I don't think any of the Zodiac members ever want Kyo to get hurt. Also, as much as they might annoy the heck out of each other I'm pretty sure Yuki would never want anything extremely bad to happen to Kyo.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>Something strange was going on at England's house, and Kyo couldn't figure just what in the hell was going on. For some reason Kyo was starting to hear all sorts of strange noises throughout the house. He would sometimes hear what sounded like people whispering, laughing, and walking around in the house. However, whenever Kyo went to investigate he would never find anything. Sometimes when he was walking down the hall he could hear giggling coming from somewhere behind him, but when he turned around there was never anyone there.<p>

The noises were driving him crazy and he couldn't figure out just where it was all coming from. England never seemed to notice the noise, and that's what really bothered Kyo. It seemed like he was the only one who could hear the noise, and this just made Kyo wonder if he was finally losing it. Luckily for Kyo he would find out just what it was that was making all that noise, but the answer to his question was really going to surprise him…..

* * *

><p>England couldn't cook this was something that Kyo learned during his first week in England's house. How England was able to screw up even the simplest of dishes as easily as he did was something that Kyo could never understand. However, Kyo had to admit it was kind of fascinating to see just how badly England could mess up a recipe. Today England was attempting to make beef stew and Kyo just sat on the counter top and watched as England pulled out the ingredients that he needed. A quick glance at the cookbook showed that the recipe was easy to make, but Kyo knew that England would find some way to burn it.<p>

"Blast it; I don't have all of the ingredients I need." England muttered.

Kyo looked up from the cookbook and over at England. The British nation was looking at the ingredients that he had set out on the tabletop with a frown on his face.

England sighed and ruffled his hair and said "Looks like I'm going to have to go grocery shopping."

England left the kitchen and Kyo jumped off the counter and followed England to the front door. England smiled when he saw that Kyo was following him, and he knelt down and scratched Kyo behind his ear. Kyo started to purr and he was a little disappointed when England stopped. England then walked out the door and after a few seconds had passed Kyo could hear the car start up and drive away. Once he could no longer hear the car Kyo started to walk away from the door.

'_Maybe I should go watch some TV until England comes back._' Kyo thought.

He started to walk toward the living room where the TV was located, but he stopped when he heard banging noises coming from the kitchen.

'_Those damn noises again.'_ Kyo thought with annoyance.

He would always hear strange noises going on thought the house, but whenever he went to investigate he would never find anything. Kyo debated over if he should bother checking out what the noise was.

'_Well, it won't hurt to look._' Kyo thought.

The orange cat quickly raced into the kitchen and when he finally got their he ended up seeing a surprising sight. Sitting on the counter was a mint green colored rabbit, and the rabbit had a small pair of wings. The rabbit was happily munching on a carrot that England had left out and it looked like the rabbit was unaware of the fact that Kyo was there. Kyo just stared at the rabbit in shock. Kyo blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes with his paw before he looked at the rabbit again. The rabbit was still there, and Kyo was convinced that he had finally lost his mind.

The mint colored rabbit finally looked up from his carrot and when he spotted Kyo he stopped eating and just stared at him. Kyo thought the rabbit would run (or fly) away when it saw him, but the rabbit didn't do that. It just flew off of the counter and went straight toward Kyo.

"Hi!" The rabbit said cheerfully.

_'Oh great it talks too._' Kyo thought.

The rabbit titled its head slightly to the side before it said _"My name is Flying Mint Bunny!_"

Kyo just continued to stare at the strange rabbit, but the bunny didn't seem to mind the staring.

"Your England's cat, but I can feel that there is something strange about you." Mint said.

Kyo took a step away from Mint, but he didn't run away from the winged bunny. Mint could tell that Kyo was not just an average cat and he could figure out that he was cursed. The mint colored rabbit continued to study Kyo for a few minutes before he finally flew away from Kyo and went over to an open window that was in the kitchen.

"Hey everybody come and see England's cat there is something weird about him!" Mint shouted once he got to the window.

At first England couldn't figure out just who the rabbit was yelling to, but he ended up finding out within a matter of seconds. A total of five seconds after the rabbit had yelled about Kyo through the window three little creatures that where the same size as Flying Mint Bunny came flying in. They quickly made their way over to Kyo, and Kyo just stood there and stared when he finally saw what they were. The three creatures were three fairies and they were all looking right at him. One fairy had short brown hair, white butterfly wings, and a dress made of red rose petals. The next fairy had long green hair pulled back into the ponytail, dragonfly wings, and a dress made white rose petals. The last fairy had orange butterfly wings, long black hair, and a dress made of purple rose petals.

They all stared at him for about three minutes before they finally decided to speak.

"He's not a normal cat." The brown haired fairy said quietly.

"He's cursed!" The green haired fairy shouted.

"He's a human stuck in the form of a cat." The black haired fairy said in a monotone sounding voice.

"Well, if he's stuck as a cat can't you turn him back to normal?" A voice called from the window.

Kyo looked over at the window only to see that even more strange creatures had arrived. A woman with long green hair and dark brown eyes was standing right outside the window. The window was large enough that Kyo could see that there was something standing next to the woman, and Kyo almost felt like fainting when he saw just what that something was. Standing next to the woman was a white unicorn with a sliver horn. The woman didn't bother looking at the mythical creature that was standing next to her she just smiled at Kyo and pulled herself through the window. Once she was in the kitchen Kyo could see that the woman was wearing a dress made completely out of tree leaves.

"Shouldn't you be at your tree dryad?" The black haired fairy asked.

The dryad just snorted and rolled her eyes before he said "I can leave it if I want besides it's just in the backyard it's not like I'm going across the country."

The woman walked over to Kyo, and Kyo just backed away from her. He quickly turned tail and tried to run, but before he could even get out of the kitchen the dryad grabbed him.

She looked at him for a few minutes before she smiled and said "You got quite the curse on you don't you? I can tell that this curse does more than just turn you into a cat."

"What's the curse do?" The brown haired fairy asked.

"I don't know." The dryad answered.

"I can just tell that it's powerful and old."

"You're not any help then." The black haired fairy said.

"I don't see you breaking the curse!" The dryad shouted.

They glared at each other for a few minutes before dryad looked back at Kyo.

"Well, it doesn't matter England can break the curse. He's good at getting rid of curses." The dryad said.

Kyo just looked at the woman in confusion. How could England break his curse? The zodiac curse has been around longer than anyone could remember and Kyo doubted England could break such an old curse. He also seriously had to wonder just how they could even tell that he was cursed, but considering the fact that they are a bunch of mythical creatures Kyo probably shouldn't be surprised. Honestly this was all happening way too fast for Kyo to really process. One second he was in the house alone, and the next second he was surrounded by creatures that shouldn't even exist.

"Cursed boy can you talk?" The green haired fairy asked.

Kyo just glared at the fairy and growled out "You wouldn't be able to understand me."

Of course when Kyo said this all they heard from Kyo was some hissing and meowing.

"He sounds grumpy." The brown haired fairy murmured.

"Considering his position I can't say I blame him." The dryad said.

The woman walked over to the window and held Kyo out toward the unicorn. Kyo just stared at the creature with wide eyes, and the unicorn just stared right back at him.

"Hey, Silver work your magic and help this kid talk again." The dryad said.

The newly dubbed Silver snorted and nodded its head. The unicorn's silver horn started to glow with a soft gentle light, and Kyo flinched a little when he saw the unicorn lower its head toward Kyo. Silver touched Kyo's forehead with its horn, and after a few seconds the light disappeared and the unicorn lifted its head up. Kyo just blinked a few times in confusion, and all of the mythical creatures just stared at Kyo.

"Well, did it work?" The green haired fairy asked. "Say something cat boy."

"Don't call me that!" Kyo yelled out.

Right after he yelled that he quickly clamped his mouth shut and blinked a few times in surprise. It had been so long since he could talk normally that being able to do so now felt kind of strange. His shock must have been pretty obvious to everyone because the dryad just chuckled.

"Unicorns have pretty strong magic, and unicorn horns can help break small curses." The dryad explained "We can't turn you back into a human, but we can at least help you be able to talk again."

Kyo just blinked a few times before he groaned and yelled out "What in the hell is going on?! Why are you all here?! What in the hell are you?!"

Kyo was just yelling question after question at this point, but he didn't care if he was shouting. He was overwhelmed and these people who should not exist were not helping. He would also probably be more grateful that he could actually talk, but right now he was so confused that he couldn't really even think of anything else.

"I think he's overwhelmed." The brown haired fairy murmured.

"Can't say I blame him…" The black haired fairy said.

The dryad rolled her eyes before she said "Well, to answer your last question we are what you would label as supernatural creatures. You know those things that humans don't think exist."

"To answer your seconds question we live here." The black haired fairy said rudely.

Kyo just glared at her and yelled out "I've never seen you here before!"

The black haired fairy glared back at him, and it looked like he was going to yell right back at him but the dryad jumped into the conversation.

"We don't live in the house; we live in the woods surrounding the house." The dryad explained. "Well, technically I live in the backyard, but that's not important. Sometimes we come to visit England. Flying Mint Bunny came to visit England, and instead he found you."

The dryad just shrugged her shoulders before she said "You know it's strange that you can even see us. Most people can't see us so what makes you so special enough that you can actually see us?"

Kyo was about to say something, but before he could utter a word the small flying rabbit started shouting from his spot at the windowsill.

"More people are coming!" The rabbit shouted out.

Kyo had almost forgotten all about the rabbit, and he couldn't help but glare at the little winged beast. That rabbit was the reason why he was in this mess in the first place.

"What's he mean by people?" Kyo asked.

"Well, maybe it would be best if you saw for yourself." The dryad said.

The unicorn backed away from the window and the dryad placed Kyo down on the windowsill. At first Kyo was about to ask just what he was supposed to see, but he fell silent when he looked over at the forest's edge. There at the forest's edge were even more mythical creatures. Small balls of yellow, blue, and red light were floating around the tress at a slow speed. A few more unicorns had appeared from out of the forest and were now staring at the house. A bunch of male and female fairies where flaying around the window, and they were all staring at Kyo.

"I didn't think the will-o'-the-wisps would be out at this time of day." The dryad said.

"Will-o'-the-wisps?" Kyo said in confusion.

"Those balls of light are will-o'-the-wisps." The dryad said.

Kyo was about to ask why in the hell they were all gathering around and just why were they so interested in seeing him, but before he could utter a word the sounds of howling could be heard from the woods. The fairies that were by the window quickly flew away, and the unicorns scrambled away from the house and raced into the woods. The will-o'-the-wisps were the only thing s that seemed completely undisturbed by the howling. They just kept floating around without a care in the world. The howling kept getting louder and louder, and Kyo could feel his blood turn cold and his fur start to rise.

"You might want to get away from the window." The dryad said.

Kyo couldn't even be bothered to ask why he just continued to stare out the window. The howling suddenly stopped, and before Kyo could even blink a dark shape came rushing out of the woods. Kyo quickly jumped down from the window and tried to leave the room. However, before Kyo could make it to the exit the creature jumped through the window and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Kyo quickly turned to look at the creature that had jumped into the room, and his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

Standing there in the middle of the kitchen was a large shaggy black dog. The dog was about the size of a pony, and it had glowing red eyes. It was panting and giving Kyo a great view of its sharp teeth. The dog looked around the room, but it didn't take long for the dog's fiery red eyes to turn toward Kyo. The dog slowly walked over toward Kyo and Kyo just backed away from the creature.

"Shuck stay away from the cat!" The dryad shouted.

The newly named shuck didn't pay any attention to her he just continued to walk toward Kyo. Eventually the dog had Kyo backed up in a corner and Kyo seriously wondered if this dog was going to kill him. The dog just titled its head to the left and let out a deep bark. Kyo shivered slightly, but trying to be the tough guy that he was he glared weekly at the dog and hissed. The dog responded to this by lowering its head down so that it was touching noses with Kyo.

Now that Kyo could actually get a good look at the dog's eye he could see that they were not just glowing the dogs eyes were quite literally made out of fire. The dog let out a loud grumble and its eyes seemed to glow even brighter. Kyo couldn't take it anymore he was trapped in the corner of the room by a demon dog of all things. Kyo did the only thing that he could do in this situation, he passed out.

As Kyo flopped to the ground he heard the dryad shout out "Look what you did now!"

'_How in the hell did I end up in this situation?' _Kyo thought before he finally lost consciousness….

* * *

><p><strong>So Kyo can now officially talk. Kyo is also now seeing England's mythical friends. As for why Kyo can see them now well your goanna have to find out why in the next chapter. Anyway, let's move on to info time!<strong>

**Shuck: A Shuck (also known a Black Shuck) is a large black dog with malevolent flaming eyes (or in some legends a single eye) that are red or alternatively green. They can be the size of a regular dog or they can be as big as a calf or horse. Legends state that if you come face to face with one then it is a warning that you will die at the last day of the year. It could also mean a close relative to the observer will die or become ill.**

**However, there are some legends that say that the Shuck is actually a garden or protector. There are many tales of gentle Shucks acting as guardians for travelers. They keep travelers safe and protect them from anything that would harm them. There are also tales of them helping lost people find their way back home.**

**Dryad: They are tree spirits or nymphs. They are usually considered guardians of trees and forests, and they try to protect their forests from anything that would harm them. Some Dryads are associated to a specific tree and when that tree dies, so does the associated Dryad.**

**Unicorn horns: Unicorn horns are said to have the power to purify water, act as an antidote for poison, cure diseases, and if grounded up into a powder it can be used to treat wounds. I figured it wouldn't be too much of a stretch if a unicorn could use its horn to help get rid of small curses. However, in this story it can only get rid of small curses. On its own it can't get rid of large curses like the Zodiac curse. It can only allow Kyo to talk, and that's it. **

**Will-o'-the-wisp: Will-o'-the-wisps are atmospheric ghost lights seen by travelers at night, especially over bogs, swamps or marshes. It is said that they will lead travelers from the safe paths and get them hopelessly lost. However, there are stories where Will-o'-the-wisp act like guides and help people who are lost find their way back home. They say if you treat a Will-o'-the-wisp kindly then they will lead you back home, but if you treat them badly they will just get you even more lost. **

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>When Kyo woke up he quickly became aware of the fact that he was laying in the middle of England's room.<p>

'Wasn't I in the kitchen? How did I get here?' Kyo thought as he stood up.

"So you're awake?" A voice called out.

Kyo quickly turned to look at the doorway only to see England standing there.

"England?" Kyo called out before he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

He was talking normally and not meowing or hissing like he normally did. It looks like the incident in the kitchen was not a dream. England just smiled a little before he walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Without even thinking about it Kyo walked over to England and sat in his lap. It was something that he did all the time as a cat, so it had become more of a habit than anything else. England just smiled slightly before he scratched Kyo behind the ears. The cursed cat started to purr and England just chuckled.

"So Flying Mint Bunny was right you really are a cursed human. I didn't believe him or my other friends at first, but now I know they were telling the truth." England sighed before he said "I'm sorry I took you away from your home and kept you trapped here in my country."

Kyo's eyes quickly snapped up to England and Kyo placed his paw on Kyo's chest.

"It's alright you didn't know." Kyo said. "Besides I got to meet you and become friends or companions or whatever the hell you want to call us."

A small smile appeared on England's face as he said "Yes, I suppose we are companions of a sort. You probably already know almost everything about me."

Kyo didn't respond to that, but he had to agree that after living with England for so long that he had picked up on England's likes, dislikes, and habits. Of course right when he thought that he realized that England didn't know much about him. It almost wasn't fair to England Kyo knew almost everything about him, but England didn't know much about Kyo. Kyo decided to rid the thoughts from his head and instead focused his attention on England.

"So what is your name?" England asked. "I seriously doubt that it's Pumpkin."

"My name is Kyo." The cat said "Kyo Sohma."

"It's an interesting name, but I kind of like it." The nation said.

"You're taking this rather well." Kyo said.

England just chuckled a little before he said "I'm a nation with mythical creatures for friends. I have seen enough in my life that this isn't the most shocking thing to have happened to me."

England also smiled a little before he said "Also, I once accidentally turned Romania into a lynx once so having people be stuck as animals is nothing new."

Kyo just stared at him and England started to frown.

"Oh, don't look at me like that he was only stuck as a lynx for a week." England said.

Kyo seriously had to wonder if he should be concerned about that or if he should ask just what the hell he was talking about, but in the end he decided not to comment on that. Instead he started to think about England's magic friends, and thinking about them made Kyo remember something that one of England's magic friends had said.

"Hey, one of your magic friends said you could help me." Kyo said.

"I can help you out, and I will help you. After all I owe after taking you from your home."England said.

"How can you help me?" Kyo asked.

"Magic is a hobby of mine, and curses are a specialty of mine." England answered. "I can cast them, but more importantly I can break them if given the right tools."

England crossed his arms and smirked a little before he said "I can turn you back into a human, and I can most certainly break that curse that you have been inflicted with."

Kyo quickly stood up and asked "How can you break this curse?! My whole family is inflicted with this curse, and it's been around for…"

England quickly cut the cat off by saying "Centuries?"

Kyo just quietly nodded his head, and England just chuckled.

"I have been alive for centuries, and I have been practicing magic for most of those years." The nation stated.

"You honestly think you can break this?" Kyo asked.

The very idea that the curse could be broken was almost unimaginable. The Sohma had this curse for so long that he never really thought that it could be broken. Kyo figured that he came into this world as a cat, and he was going to die a cat. However, here was someone who was telling him that he would be able to break the curse. "I won't be able to do it instantly of course, but I will be able to break it." England said.

"If you say so…" Kyo said softly.

Kyo didn't really think England could break the curse, but if anyone could break the Zodiac curse it might as well be the magic using nation.

"We should start working on a cure for your curse today." England said.

After England said that Kyo heard what sounded like something scratching at the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The blond nation said as he looked over at the door.

England picked Kyo up and placed him on the bed before he got up and walked toward the door. Once he was at the door he looked over at Kyo and smiled.

"Someone wants to apologize to you." The green eyes nation said. "Don't be scared when you see him."

Kyo just snorted, and was about to ask why he would be scared but before he could say anything England opened the door. On the other side of the door was that large black dog that had jumped through the window in the kitchen. The dog's eyes were dimmer then what they had once been and the raging fire that where its eyes were now comparable to dying flames. Kyo quickly jumped to his feet and his fur started to stand on end.

"Calm down, he won't hurt you." England said.

The oversized dog walked into the room and placed his head on the bed. He looked at Kyo and let out a sad whine. Kyo's fur started to flatten a little, but Kyo didn't take his eyes off the hound. The creature may look as threatening now as he did before, but Kyo wasn't going to let his guard down yet. "He's a shuck." England said as he walked back over to the bed.

"A what?" Kyo asked.

"He's a shuck." England repeated. "He's a hellhound."

"Yeah, because hearing that really makes me feel better about him." Kyo said sarcastically.

"Don't say that he may be a hellhound, but most shucks are friendly." England said. "A lot of shucks act as protectors for travelers."

"I take it he's one of those protectors then?" Kyo asked.

"He is, and he has been waiting for you to wake up. I think he feels bad about scaring you." England said.

Kyo just stared at the giant dog and the dog just stared back and whined some more.

Kyo just sighed before he said "Fine, I guess I can forgive him."

The dying fiery eyes that the dog had quickly brightened and the creature let out a loud happy yip. He then jumped up onto the bed and licked Kyo's check.

"Alright, I can do without the slobber." Kyo grumbled out as he pushed at the dog's muzzle with his paw.

The dog stopped, but he still looked happy.

England just sighed before he asked "Haven't I told you to stay off the furniture?"

The black dog just wagged his tail and laid his head down on his paws as he gave England an innocent look. England rolled his eyes, and Kyo just looked at the giant hellhound.

"Does he have a name?" Kyo asked.

"No, he doesn't have one. There are a lot of shuck that live in the woods around my house so I haven't gotten around to naming them all." England said.

The nation smiled a little before he said "You could name him he seems to already be pretty attached to you."

"Why would he be attached to me?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe he just generally likes you." England said. "That or he thinks he needs to protect you."

"I'm no traveler." Kyo said.

"Well, they do say life is a journey." England said.

Kyo just rolled his eyes before he said "I don't know let's just call him Flare."

"It's a good name." England responded.

The nation then picked the cat up and looked down at the newly named shuck. "We have to go now, but I want you to stay here."

England told the dog. "I also want you to get off my bed."

The dog just huffed, but he didn't move. He wouldn't follow them, but it was obvious that he wouldn't get off the bed either. The green eyed nation decided that he wasn't going to fight with the dog, and instead he just walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Kyo asked.

"Do you want to break your curse or not?" England responded.

Kyo didn't say anything to that, and England didn't say anything more as he continued on to his distention. England took Kyo down to a staircase that probably led down to the basement. At least Kyo assumed it lead to the basement anyway. He had gone down the stairs once, but they just lead to a single door. Kyo didn't know what was beyond the door, but he always assumed it was nothing important. However, something down there must be important if England was bringing him there of all places. Once they were at the door England opened it and flicked the lights on.

Once Kyo got a good look at the room he couldn't help but stare at everything. The room was huge, and it definitely looked like a room that would belong to a wizard. The left wall of the room was lined with bookcases, and each bookcase was crammed full of books. Some of the books looked new, but some of the books looked positively ancient. On the right side of the room was also lined with bookcases, but their where no books on the shelves. Instead of books these bookcases were covered with all sorts of different things. Bottles filled with different colored liquids, dried plants, and jars filled with things raging from scales to feathers decorated the shelves of the bookcases on the right.

Drawn on the floor was a giant magic circle of some sort, and right across from them was a desk. England walked into the room and closed the door behind him before he walked over to the desk. Once he was at the desk he sat Kyo down on the desktop before he plopped himself down in the old chair that was sitting next to the desk. England opened up a drawer and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. England flipped the notebook open before he looked over at Kyo and said "Well, start explaining."

Kyo blinked a few times before he sighed and laid down on the desk.

"It's called the Zodiac curse, and I'm not the only one suffering from the curse."

England just gave Kyo a slightly confused look, and Kyo quickly started to explain.

"My whole family, the Sohma family, suffers from this curse." Kyo said. "You know of the Chinese zodiac, right?"

"I know of it." England said as he wrote down something in his notebook.

"Right, well in my family each animal is represented by a Sohma family member. There are a total of 14 cursed members of the Sohma family." The cat said.

"From what I remember there are only twelve animals in the zodiac. None of the animals are a cat." England pointed out.

"I'm not considered a part of the zodiac." Kyo spat out.

That was a bit of a sensitive topic for him, and he wasn't looking forward to talking about it.

"You're just as cursed as them so I don't see why you should be excluded." England stated.

"It doesn't matter to them." Kyo grumbled out. Kyo then looked right into England's eyes and said "Let's just say I know what it's like to be alone when it comes to the Zodiac." Kyo come right out and say that he knew how England felt, but Kyo was pretty sure that England got the message. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before England finally looked away.

"So who is this fourteenth member of the Zodiac?" England said.

"The fourteenth member is supposed to be God." Kyo said.

England looked up from his notebook, and Kyo would have scowled if he could. "Supposedly we all have this bond with God. The zodiac members are supposed to stay by his side, and they are supposed to have never ending banquets." Kyo grumbled. "Evidently God bares the core of the curse, and because of this they get sick a lot and they tend to die young."

"What happens when a zodiac member dies?" England asked.

"The next kid that's born in the Sohma family usually takes their place." Kyo answered.

"You talk about this bond as if you don't really believe in it." England pointed out.

"I don't feel any real loyalty for the guy, and I honestly hate him." Kyo hissed out. "I can't speak for the other cursed members, but I know the damn rat isn't fond of him."

"Then why stay near him?" England asked.

"I don't think he would let us go." Kyo said."If we ran he would try to find us."

England frowned at this before he asked "So what exactly does the curse do?"

"If we hug someone of the opposite gender or when our bodies are under a lot of pressure we turn into our zodiac animal." Kyo said. "However, the transformation never lasts very long, but for some reason I transformed and just never turned back to normal." England hummed a little in thought before he asked "Is there anything else of note?"

"We have a special connection with animals of our zodiac. For example, cats are really attracted to me for whatever reason." Kyo answered.

England wrote this down before he asked "Is that it?"

"No, there are a few things about the curse that involve me." Kyo said.

The red eyed cat sighed before he said "I have two forms. One is of an orange cat, and the other is a monster."

"A monster?" England said in confusion.

Kyo looked down and sighed before he said "I have to wear Juzu beads made of human bones and dyed in blood just to keep myself from transforming into a monster. If my beads get taken off then I transform, but if they are put back on then I turn back to normal."

England looked at Kyo sadly, but he didn't say anything. Kyo was actually kind of grateful for that the last thing he really wanted to hear right now was pity.

"Is there anything more I should know about the cat's curse." The nation asked.

Kyo debated rather he should tell England about the rest of his problems or not, and England just watched him as he laid their silently. Evidently he took way to long answering because after a few minutes had passed England asked "There is more to it isn't their?"

Kyo silently cursed in his head before he slowly nodded and said "Yes, but it's something your magic can't fix."

"What is it?" England asked.

"When I graduate from high school I will be locked away into the Cat's Room. I'll be locked in there and I will spend all of my life locked away in that room. All of the past cats have been locked in there, and it's what is going to happen to me once I graduate." Kyo said quietly.

"That's not happening." England said quickly.

Kyo quickly looked up at England only to see that the English nation looked pretty angry. "I won't let you get locked away when you did nothing wrong curse or no curse."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but England quickly cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that I won't be able to do anything about it." England said. "I'm friends with Japan, and he would be able to help me get you out of your cage."

"You would honestly do that for me?" Kyo asked.

It wasn't often that Kyo ever heard someone say that they would help him escape from his fate of being locked away. While he was sure Kazuma and Tohru wanted to keep him out of the Cat's Room, this was the first times he actually believed that someone could actually do anything about it. England was a nation with ties to Japan the guy had enough power that he could probably keep Kyo out of his cage. If nothing else England could at least keep Kyo out of the Cat's room even if he couldn't break the curse.

Keeping someone's freedom more easily obtained then breaking an ancient curse anyway. Kyo fidgeted a little before he said "You promise that your help me?"

England smiled a little before he said "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you won't have to live your life in the Cat's room."

Kyo just nodded slowly before he said "I believe you, but if you break your promise I'm never going to forgive you."

England just nodded before he closed his notebook and placed his pencil down on the desk. "I think I know everything that I need to know for now. I also got some theories about this curse of yours." England said.

"Theories?" Kyo repeated.

England just nodded before he leaned back in his seat.

"I think the reason why you're stuck as a cat is because the curse is starting to weaken. Since it's weakening the curse is starting to go haywire." England said.

Kyo just titled his head slightly to the side before he asked "So you're saying the curse would break on its own?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't think it will break during your lifetime, but it is starting to fall apart." England said as he crossed his arms.

"How can that be?! The curse has been around for centuries." Kyo shouted.

"Sometimes curses wear off on their own, and it's not uncommon for curses to weaken over time." England explained. "The fact that your curse lasted as long as it did and considering how complex it is this really shows how skilled the person who casted it is."

England smiled a little before he said "However, I don't think the person who cursed your family was skilled enough to make it a permanent thing."

"Why am I the one who is affected by the curse going haywire?" Kyo grumbled.

"Maybe you just have bad luck?" England offered.

"I want a serious answer here!' Kyo hissed out.

England just shrugged before he said "I'm just coming up with theories here. I have to really study the curse to figure out what the problem is."

Kyo huffed a little before he finally looked up at the nation.

"Why would someone curse the Sohma family anyway?" Kyo asked.

"Either someone in your family angered a magic user, someone was jealous of your family, or your family just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Honestly, there are all sorts of reasons as to why your family could have been cursed." England said.

"Some people in the Sohma family said that a god made the curse." Kyo said.

England just gave Kyo a curious look and the cat just looked away from the nation and down at the desk.

"They say the god and the animals wanted to have never ending banquet so this curse was created to fulfill this wish." The red eyed cat said.

England just snorted before he said "That doesn't explain why the cat would be involved, and it doesn't explain why you have a monster form."

"Hey, it's just a story that some of the older members of the family believe in I never said it was true!" Kyo hissed out. "It's not like anyone in the Sohma family cares about why the cat was cursed."

England just put his hands up and said "Alright, you don't have to get mad."

Kyo just snorted before he said "Whatever."

The cat decided that he was done with this conversation, and he decided to change the subject before this conversation got any worse.

"If the curse is starting to fall apart then doesn't that mean that I would turn back to normal in time?" Kyo asked.

"You might, but it's also possible that you could end up stuck as a cat for the rest of your life." England answered.

"If that's the case then it's a good thing that I found you since I can actually turn you back to normal." England got up from his seat and stretched a little before he walked over to the closest book case on the left side. He pulled a few books off the shelf before he came back to the desk and placed the books down. England placed one book down in front of Kyo before he sat down in a chair and grabbed a book for himself.

"What's this for?" Kyo asked.

"It's for research and you're helping me. I now know that you have been knocking books down so I know you can read these." England replied.

"I don't know anything about magic." Kyo said.

"I don't need you to know anything about magic. Just look through this book for any spells that involve turning people into animals. I'll write the pages down, and take a closer look at them latter." England said. "Hopefully, by researching curses that are similar to your curse will help us out. Curses that are similar to each other tend to have the same basic structure, and sometimes the same cures."

Kyo sighed a little before he nodded and England flipped the cover of the book open. As Kyo looked through the book he couldn't help but think about how funny this all was. Once second he was stuck as a cat with no way to communicate, and the next second he was sitting with a nation trying to find a way to get rid of the Zodiac curse. Who would have thought that meeting a bunch of mythical creatures in the kitchen would have lead to this?

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time:<strong>

**Flare: I named him after the flares that people use as signals. Considering the fact that they are used to signal for help I thought it was fitting for a dog that helps travelers. **

**The curse is falling apart: OK, so in the manga Kureno's curse actually breaks one day without any warning. Also, throughout the manga slowly a few of the other zodiac members have their curse suddenly break as well. As to why some of the members of the zodiac were having their curse breaking while others were still cursed I have no idea. It could be because of love (be it romantic or otherwise), the fact that all of the zodiac animals are their (evidently Kyo's group was the first time everyone was their), it was wearing off, or some other reason. Whatever the reason may be the curse was slowly ending. I decided that f****or this fanfic I'm just going to say that the curse was just naturally weakening and wearing off.**

**However, since curses (or magic in general) are strange things that can easily go wrong it's going haywire since it's naturally wearing off and Kyo just happened to be the unlucky Zodiac member who has to deal with the problems of the curse going nuts.**

**Anyway, please review and don't flame.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>Kyo's life in the Kirkland household had changed. Although, if you were to ask Kyo about it he would probably say that it changed for the better. One good thing was the fact that Kyo would have an actual conversation with England. Kyo had gone so long without being able to communicate with anyone the fact that he could now talk again was exhilarating. Actually, he was also becoming a bit of a chatterbox which is funny considering the fact that people who could never shut up usually drive him crazy. However, England never seemed to mind Kyo's need to chatter about something.<p>

When Kyo pointed this out England just chuckled and said "You don't talk nearly as much as you think you do. Besides I rather enjoy our conversations."

With that said Kyo felt a bit more comfortable about just talking about whatever. England was a great listener, and for Kyo it was nice to have someone who he could just chatter about whatever he was thinking about. Kyo could talk about martial arts as much as he wanted and much like Tohru he would listen. He might not know much about it, but he would listen and he would take some interest in it just because Kyo was interested. Also, while England does not know much about martial arts there was something that the two of them could bond over. Since Kyo had spent a majority of his time being unable to communicate he had to keep himself amused by reading and watching TV.

Since he spent so much time reading and watching TV he ended up growing to enjoy certain books and television shows. Shows like Doctor Who, Sherlock, and the British version of Who's Line Is It Anyway quickly became his personal favorite shows. He also really enjoyed the Sherlock Holmes books very much, and Kyo was quickly discovering that he rather enjoyed mystery books.

England shared his love for mystery books, and England enjoyed the same shows as Kyo. Heck, England helped introduce Kyo to Agatha Christie and Kyo quickly grew to enjoy her books. In other good news Kyo was now eating normal food again. England had been a little worried about feeding Kyo certain foods, but after Kyo assured him that he could eat everything that a human could England let him eat whatever he wanted. Kyo had also taken up the job of helping England cook the food.

OK, he couldn't actually physically do anything but he could read the cookbooks and yell at England whenever he was about to do something that would screw up the recipe. Thanks to Kyo England didn't burn the food nearly as much as he used to. However, besides keeping England from burning the food Kyo had another reason why he liked to help England out. Usually as England went about preparing the food they would talk about random things, and as Kyo was beginning to figure out these discussions were helping him not only more about England but they were also helping him learn a bit more about himself….

* * *

><p>It was a simple night, and Kyo was helping England make dinner. The ham had been placed into the oven and the rest of the food was done so they were just waiting for the meat to finish cooking. England was sitting at the small kitchen table looking over some documents from work, and Kyo was sitting on the table across from him. Flair was lying on the floor near the table, and the hell hound seemed to be fast asleep. Kyo just shook his head a little when he looked at the giant dog, and he would have smiled if he could have.<p>

The giant hell hound had permanently moved into the house, and he was more like a family dog than anything else. Kyo looked away from the dog and looked around the kitchen. Various mythical creatures were hanging around in the kitchen and none of them seemed to have a care in the world. A small group of fairies were sitting on the counter tops chatting happily to each other, a phoenix was perched on top of an empty kitchen chair preening his feathers, and Kyo saw a ghostly woman wearing a ball gown glide past the kitchen doorway.

After the incident in the kitchen England's mythical friends started to reveal themselves to Kyo without fear, and they showed up rather frequently. Kyo could always grantee that he would at least see a mythical creature or two before the day was done. However, as Kyo watched these creatures do their normal routine Kyo couldn't help but wonder something.

"Why can I see mythical creatures?" Kyo asked out loud.

England looked up from his papers and looked at the orange cat. Kyo just stared at the green eyed nation as he asked yet again "Why can I see mythical creatures?"

England hummed a little as he leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms.

"Your position as a cat may give you the ability to see things that other people can't see." England suggested. "Cats have always been sensitive to the supernatural, and since you have the spirit of a cat trapped inside you it may have given you the ability to see mythical things."

"He could be a chime child." Said one of the many fairies that were in the room.

"Chime child, Chime child!" The other fairies chanted their bell like voices echoing about the room.

"What's a chime child?" Kyo asked.

"A chime child is a person who is born at three, six, nine, or twelve o' clock." England answered. "Children who are born during these times have the ability to see things that normal people can't see."

"What time were you born?" A fairy with blue hair asked.

"Hell if I know." Kyo grumbled.

He knew little about his birth, and he didn't think he ever would. All his real dad ever told him was that he should never have been born, and his mother had died a long time ago so it's not like he could ask her. The fairies seemed to notice that he was unhappy because they were all frowning and looking sad.

"I'm sorry I asked." The blue haired fairy said sadly.

Whispered apologies came from the other fairies, but it wasn't something he thought they should apologize for. It's not like they knew all about Kyo's family problems.

"It's fine you don't have to apologize." Kyo grumbled.

The fairies fell silent, but they still looked sad. Kyo just sighed before he looked over at England. England had a slight frown on his face, but he wasn't saying anything. Kyo just ignored the frown and continued to ask his questions.

"Well, if I have always had this ability of mine how come I have never seen anything magical or supernatural back in Japan?"

"Most of the mythical creatures have gone into hiding." England said. "As more and more people stop believing in them mythical creatures have started to avoid humans."

The nation sighed a little before he shook his head.

"A lot of mythical creatures used to live around Japan's house, but when Japan stopped believing in them and stopped seeing them they started to leave and go off to live in the mountains."

"So you're saying the reason why I haven't seen anything is because all of the supernatural creatures have gone into hiding?"

"Pretty much." England siad.

Kyo hummed a little in thought, but he didn't say anything more. He got his answer so he was satisfied. England sighed as he shoved his paperwork away.

"Done for the day?" Kyo asked.

"I'm done for now anyway." England said.

Kyo was about to say something back, but he fell silent when he heard the oven start beeping. England hauled himself up from his seat and walked over to the oven. Once he had turned the oven off England opened the oven and pulled out a perfectly cooked ham. Once Kyo saw the ham the cat held his head up and gave England the smuggest look that the cat could muster.

"I told you I knew how to cook a ham." The cat said.

"I still think it would have been fine if we cooked it my way." England grumbled as he placed the ham on the counter.

Flair has woken up when he heard the oven go off, and the black dog was following the nation as he moved around the kitchen in hope of getting some food.

"If we cooked it your way we would have ended up with a burnt husk of a ham." Kyo said.

"It would not have been burnt…." England argued, but they both knew that the nation was lying.

"Are you sure about that? I think my phoenix friend here could help demonstrate what the ham would look like if we left it in the oven as long as you wanted to." Kyo said.

The phoenix lifted his head and looked at England. He looked like he was about to fly over to England and do just as Kyo suggested.

England noticed the bird getting ready to fly over to him and he quickly said "I don't need a demonstration!"

The bird just shook his head before he went back to cleaning his feathers. Kyo just purred in amusement as he watched England prepare the food. It was fun to tease England every once in a while. The man would get so flustered, and sometimes he would start blushing in embarrassment. Kyo thought it was kind of cute how worked up he could get over something so simple. Of course right when Kyo thought that he mentally slapped himself. England being cute? Where the hell did that thought come from?

Although, when he thought about it Kyo really did think it was cute when England would start blushing and stuttering. Kyo was suddenly happy that he was a cat because if he was in his human form right now he knew he would be redder then a tomato. Kyo never thought much about if people were cute or not, but to be honest he never got really close to many people due to his curse. However, he had spent months living with England and he got to know the nation very well. Not only that, but the nation was so kind to him and he took the whole curse thing rather well. Talking with England was easy, and he was happy to spend time with him.

Of course right when Kyo thought this he started to realize that he sounded like a lovesick girl thinking about her crush. Kyo mentally groaned as he looked away from the nation.

'_OK, I really need to stop thinking about this. I'm just confusing the hell out of myself out now.' _Kyo thought.

The cat shook his head as he looked back over at the nation. The cat could hear England grumble as he cut up the ham, but he didn't argue about his cooking anymore. The orange cat just laid down on his side of the table and watched as England handed Flair a large piece of ham. The hound took his ham and practically skipped over to the table before he laid down and started devouring his meal. England quickly made his plate and put it on the table before he started working on Kyo's food. England had to cut Kyo's ham up into little pieces before he could give it to the cat.

Once England was done he placed the plate down in front of Kyo, and once he had his food the cat quickly started to devour his food. Concentrating on his food helped him forget about his whole England is sort of cute thoughts. About midway through the meal England stopped eating and looked up at Kyo.

"So how did you learn to cook?" England asked.

The cat looked up from his plate and looked at the nation.

"I taught myself how to cook." The cat said. "Kazuma was never a good cook so I learned to cook for the both of us."

"Kazuma is your adopted dad, right?" England asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Kyo answered.

"I thought so you talk about him quite a bit." The nation said.

Kyo was about to say something to that, but he was interrupted by one of the fairies.

"Is Kazuma as bad as England at cooking?" One of the fairies asked.

The fairies started to giggle as England shoot them all a harsh glare. Kyo chuckled a little before he shook his head.

"He's just as bad, but he's bad in a different way." The cat answered.

"What do you mean by that?" England asked.

"He has a habit of getting easily distracted when he tries to cook." Kyo said. "He'll start reading a book, and he'll get so absorbed in his reading that the food could be burning right in front of him and he won't even notice."

"Good Lord, has he ever burned the house down?" England asked.

"No, he hasn't but he has gotten pretty close a couple of times." Kyo answered.

England just stared at Kyo in shock, but he kept talking.

"Once I moved into Shigure's house I didn't have to cook as much since Tohru took care of all the meals."

"Tohru?" England asked.

"The girl who lives with me, the rat, and Shigure remember?" Kyo said.

"Oh yes I remember now." England said. "You don't talk about her much."

Kyo just shook his head, but he didn't say anything. England just smiled a little before he asked "So do you love her?"

England asked. Kyo quickly jumped to his feet and stuttered out "S-she's just a close friend nothing more!"

England just laughed, and Kyo quickly realized that England had only said that to make Kyo freak out. The cat shoot England a harsh glare and England just chuckled. Kyo quickly laid back down on the table as he grumbled a little.

"Tohru is just a friend besides I know she's in love with the rat." Kyo said.

"Do you ever use that boy's name?" England asked. "You only used his real name once, and whenever you talk about him it's always rat this and rat that."

"You always call the French guy Frog so I don't see how this is much different." Kyo said.

"Touché, I have to admit you do have a point." England said.

Kyo purred in satisfaction, but he fell silent when he heard England say "Although, I have to say I didn't think you would notice romantic tension."

"Usually I don't, but the two of them are so obvious about it that everyone can see it." Kyo admitted.

The cat then looked down at the table, and he could feel his face heating up as his ears folded back. Once again he was glad that he was a cat because if he was human right now England would be able to see that he was blushing rather badly. This whole romance conversation was just making Kyo remember how he thought England was cute, and thinking about that just gave him a headache.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Kyo begged.

England looked like he wanted to keep talking about the subject, but after thinking about it for a few seconds he finally decided to have mercy on Kyo and move on to another subject.

"Well, after we eat I want to take you down to my magic room." England said.

Kyo just looked at him in confusion as he asked "Why?"

"I think I may have hit a breakthrough." England answered.

"What kind of breakthrough?" Kyo asked.

"You'll find out when we go to the magic room." England said.

Kyo just stared at England, but the nation said nothing more he just went back to eating. Kyo slowly went back to eating as well, but as he ate he couldn't help but wonder what this breakthrough was. Thinking about it drove Kyo a little crazy, but it kept him from thinking about his confusing thoughts that he had about England and he was thankful for that if nothing else…

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over and the dishes had been cleaned England picked Kyo up and brought him to the magic room. Once they were in the magic room England placed Kyo right in the middle of the magic circle that had been drawn on the floor.<p>

"Stay there." England said as he walked over to one of the many bookshelves.

Kyo watched as England pulled a blue book off the shelf before he walked back over to the magic circle. Kyo noticed that England had a bookmark sticking out of the book. England opened the book to the page that he had marked before he looked over at Kyo.

"I think I may have found a spell that can turn you back to normal." England said.

"Really?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, but I need you to stay in the middle of the magic circle while I say the spell." England said.

Kyo just nodded his head before he sat back down. England smiled at the cat before he started to chant the spell. Just as England started to chant the magic circle started to glow. As the light grew brighter and brighter Kyo ended up have to close his eyes just to protect them from the harsh light. However, right after he closed his eyes his skin started to tingle, and after a few seconds Kyo started to shiver as a cold feeling washed over him. It felt like someone dumped a bucket of cold water onto him. However, soon after Kyo was hit with the cold sensation England stopped chanting. The cold feeling quickly faded away and the tingling sensation that he felt faded away right along with it. Kyo slowly opened his eyes only to see that the light was gone, and that he was back to being a human.

"I'm back to normal!" Kyo shouted out surprise.

England just frowned as he said "Not exactly…."

Kyo just looked at England confusion as the nation just sighed and grabbed a blanket off from his desk. He quickly covered Kyo up with the blanket before he helped hull the red eyed man up to his feet. England then dragged Kyo over to a mirror that was in the room before he motioned for Kyo to look at his reflection.

Once Kyo got a good look at himself in the mirror he started to scowl as he said "Well, damn…."

Kyo was back in his human form, but he wasn't completely back to normal yet. Perched at the top of Kyo's head where two orange cat ears and Kyo also had a long orange cat tail that was currently twitching about in agitation. He went from being a cat to being a boy with cat ears and a cat tail. Well, this is just peachy…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info time<strong>

**Who's line Is It Anyway?: There is a British version of Who's Line is It Anyway, and there is an American version. If you ever get the chance to look them up I suggest doing it, both versions of the show are really good.**

**Agatha Christie: Agatha is a rather famous British crime writer. **

**Kazuma can't cook: So in volume 9 of Fruits Basket when Kyo and Tohru go to visit Kazuma they find him in the middle of burning food while reading a book. They make it sound like Kazuma knows how to cook, but the problem he has is the fact that he gets easily distracted and forgets all about the food. It's also shown in Fruits Basket that Kyo can cook. I sort of figure that since Kazuma is hopeless when it comes to cooking this probably caused Kyo to try and learn how to cook on his own so he wouldn't have to worry about Kazuma possibly burning down the house when trying to cook dinner. **

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>Neither the nation nor the cursed boy really knew what to do now. Kyo was a human again, but now he had a pair of cat ears and a long cat tail. England could only stand back and stare at the boy in slight confusion. He really wasn't expecting this, and he really didn't know what he should say. Kyo was glaring at his reflection now and the nation had a feeling that the boy was going to have a hissy fit at anything the nation had to say.<p>

_'Well, at least I know what he looks like now.'_ England thought.

Kyo was a handsome young man who looked like he was around the age of eighteen or seventeen. His hair was as bright orange as his fur had been when he was a cat, and while his blood red eyes were still an unusual color they were human eyes which was a relief. Honestly, it was a miracle that Kyo hadn't ended up getting some catlike eyes to go along with his cat ears and tail.

Deciding he couldn't stay quiet forever England sighed and said "Well, at least you're almost human again."

Kyo looked away from his reflection and over at the nation before he yelled "Yeah, but now I have a tail and cat ears!"

The green eyed nation shrugged before he said "At least you can go out in public now. Your tail can easily be hidden by a pair of pants, and you can wear a hat to cover up your ears."

Kyo's cat ears flattened down against his head as he slowly said "I guess…"

England crossed his arms before he said "Of course you can't go onto a plane or anything like that."

The nation then sighed and said "I don't understand why that spell didn't turn you back to a normal human."

England then walked over to the door that lead out of the basement before he glanced over at the red eyed boy.

"I'll do some research and find a spell that can get rid of your tail and ears, but I can do that latter. Right now we should get you into some clothes."

Kyo nodded before he tightened his grip on the blanket that was wrapped around him and followed the nation out of his basement. England guided the orange haired boy to his room and once they were their England started digging through his closet for something that Kyo could wear. Kyo just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room. After searching for a few minutes England finally pulled out a dusty cardboard book from the closet. The nation dragged the box out of the closet and over near Kyo. England brushed the thick layer of dust off of the box before he opened the box up.

Kyo glanced at the contents of the box before he raised a single eyebrow in slight confusion. The box was filled with ripped jeans and t-shirts for bands Kyo had never heard of. They were not exactly clothes that Kyo could imagine England wearing. The guy usually wore dress pants and sweater vests a majority of the time. England would wear jeans every once in a while too, but he usually wore plain t-shirts with them. England could see the look on Kyo's face as he stared at the cloths in the box, and the nation just sighed.

"I went through a punk phase back in the late seventies and early eighties."

The nation motioned toward the box and said "These are the clothes that I wore during my wild phase."

Kyo tried to picture England in punk clothes at a concert blasting music so loud that it could burst people's eardrums, but Kyo couldn't do it. England was always so prim and proper that trying to picture England going through some punk fueled rebellious phase was next to impossible. England pulled out a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt of The Clash. He placed the cloths on the bed before he picked the box up and started moving out of the room.

"Go ahead and get dressed I'll drop the rest of this stuff off in your room."

Once England was gone Kyo quickly did as he was told and put on the clothes that England left for him. Luckily the clothes fit him, but they were a little tight. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Kyo figured he would get used to it eventually. Once he was dressed Kyo walked to his room. He entered his room just in time to see that England had finished putting the clothes into his wardrobe.

England looked up at the orange haired boy and smiled a little before he said "Well, it looks like the clothes fit."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I still can't believe you went through a punk phase." Kyo said.

"Believe it because I most definitely did go through a punk phase." The nation said. "I actually have some pictures of those times somewhere in the house. I might have to find them and show them to you."

Kyo smiled and said "That's something that I would love to see."

The cursed boy walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Once he was sitting on the bed he asked "So do a lot of nations get caught up in crazes that sweep the nation or are you just special?"

"It is common for nations to get caught up in crazes, but how long they stay obsessed with it usually depends in the nation themselves." England said as he picked up the empty box. "Some people lose interest in it almost as quickly as they got interested in it, some lose interest once the craze's popularity dies down, and other nations continue to like the craze even long after most humans have forgotten about it."

The nation shook his head before he said "Either way at least I have some clothes for you."

The nation started to walk out of the room. England stopped walking once he reached the doorway and looked over at the cursed boy.

"I'm going to toss this box out and then I'm going to go back down to the magic room."

"Do you need me to come down their too?"

England just shook his head no before he said "No I'm just going to be looking through my spell books. I won't be using anymore of my magic today."

The nation sighed before he said "I'll come back up in time to make dinner."

"You mean ruin dinner?" Kyo asked.

The glare that England gave the cat was expected and empty of any true anger. England had gotten used to Kyo making fun of his less than stellar cooking skills so he had gotten used to them. It also helped that Kyo was teasing him. When it came to England's cooking skills the two of them would playfully argue about it, but the arguing was never serious. Upon seeing England's empty glare Kyo just smirked. England rolled his eyes as if he were annoyed with the teen, but Kyo could see the smallest of smiles was starting to show up on the nation's face.

Without saying a word England walked through the doorway and disappeared down the hall. However, once England was gone Flare quickly scrambled down the hall and into the orange haired boy's room. Upon seeing Kyo the hellhound titled his head slightly to the side. It seemed confused by Kyo's presence which didn't surprise the boy considering the fact that this was the first time the dog had ever seen him in his human form.

"Hey Flare." Kyo called out.

The huge beast of a dog recognized his voice and upon hearing it he let out a happy yip. The black dog pranced over to the bed before he jumped up onto it and proceeded to lay down. The hound lied his head down on Kyo's lap and Kyo just chuckled.

"You know England hates it when you get up on the beds."

Flare just snorted as if to tell the boy that he really didn't care. Kyo chuckled again before he started to pet the hellhound. The hound let out a little sigh of happiness and Kyo smiled, but his smile faded away when he saw his cat tail flick into view from the corner of his eye. Kyo could feel his cat ears flatten down against his head and he couldn't help but frown at that. Having a tail and cat ears while in his human form was going to take some getting used to.

'_Hopefully, I won't be stuck with the ears and tail for long.'_ Kyo thought as he continued to pet Flare.

Of course knowing his luck he would probably be stuck with the cat ears and tail for a long time….

* * *

><p>Two days later and Kyo still had cat ears and a tail. He had more or less gotten used to having them, but he still wasn't overly happy about it. England had yet to figure out why he had cat ears and a tail, but it wasn't from lack of trying. The man had been reading any spell books that he could get his hands on during his free time, but he had yet to come up with anything. Granted England had so many spell books that you could fill a pool with them so Kyo knew England had a book that could help them out it was just a matter of finding it.<p>

Regardless the only thing Kyo could do was just sit around and wait until England came up with something. So it was thanks to the fact that Kyo couldn't do anything to help that he ended up finding himself lying on the couch watching some cheesy kung fu movie. Of course he wasn't exactly watching it alone. Flare was lying on the couch fast asleep and the cursed boy thanked his lucky stars that England's couch was just big enough to fit him and the pony sized dog on it. Flying Mint Bunny was sitting on the coffee table with about a dozen fairies watching the TV in great interest. One fairy was even attempting (and failing) to copy the fight moves that he was seeing in the movie, but he was mostly being ignored by everyone else.

If anyone else could see this they would think it was strange, but to Kyo it was a normal lazy afternoon. However, the fact that this was what counted as normal to him now was odd. He never would have thought that one day he would be watching TV with a dog the size of a calf, a green rabbit, and a bunch of fairies yet here he was doing just that.

'_My life is strange.' _Kyo thought.

He probably would have thought more about it, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone walking up to the couch. His cat ears twitched slightly upon hearing the noise and when Kyo looked away from the TV and up at whoever had approached the couch he wasn't surprised to see that it was England.

"What are you watching?" The nation asked.

"Trial Of The Dragon."

"Is it any good?"

Kyo just shrugged before he said "The fight scenes are good, but it's cheesy and the acting is horrible."

"So in other words you love it."

"Damn right I do." Kyo said as a slight smirk started to appear on his face.

England sat there and watched the TV for a few minutes. As of right now the villain of the movie was ranting about how he was the one who destroyed the hero's village. Or something like that anyway. The villain was so over the top that all the man could focus on was the fact that this was the one of the hammiest performances that he had ever seen in his long life.

"So did you always spend most of your time watching movies?" England asked.

Kyo just shook his head and smiled a little.

"Not really. I wasn't allowed to watch TV when I lived with my mother."

Kyo then shrugged before he said "I'm not sure why. I think she thought it would rot my brain or something."

England didn't say anything about that, but he couldn't help but smile a little when he heard Kyo say something about his mother. Kyo's mother always seemed to be a bit of a taboo subject. Kyo would only give out little tidbits of information about her, but England was pretty sure that he was getting more info about her then what most people got. The nation was grateful that the boy liked him enough that he was willing to talk about his mother at all. The nation was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kyo start to talk again.

"Kazuma didn't watch TV a lot, but he would let me watch the TV."

Kyo smiled a little as he said "Kazuma was the one who got me into martial arts movies. We would sit down and watch them together every Sunday when I was living with him."

"Sort of became a family tradition?" England asked.

The orange haired boy just nodded before he said "I didn't watch much TV at Shigure's house."

"Shigure is the dog, right?" England asked. "He's a writer isn't he?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"From what I understand no one at Shigure's house really watches a lot of TV." The nation said.

Kyo looked over at England and said "Ever since I started living with you I've been doing nothing but watch TV. You have turned me into a couch potato I hope you're happy about that."

England just started to grin before he said "Oh like your complaining. You know you're grateful that I introduced you to the wonders of British Television."

"I never said I was complaining about it." The red eyed boy said as a small smile appeared on his face.

The boy turned his attention back to the television, and England watched the movie for a couple more seconds before he finally decided to do what he came out into the living room to do in the first place. The nation reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black beanie. The nation then proceeded to place the hat over Kyo's head.

"What the hell?" Kyo grumbled out as he reached up and touched the hat.

"We are going out." England announced.

Kyo looked over at England and frowned a little before he asked "Why are we going out?"

"You need clothes that actually fit you. My clothes are working out alright for you, but they aren't a perfect fit." England said.

He was right the cloths weren't a perfect fit. They were a little tight and slightly uncomfortable, but Kyo had just gotten used to it. However, as much as Kyo liked the idea of getting clothes that actually fit him he wasn't too enthusiastic about going out in public.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It will be fine. The hat keeps your ears covered, and you can tuck your tail into your pants so that's not an issue." The nation said.

The blond haired man shrugged a little before he said "Besides it would be good to get you out of the house."

"Won't getting me a whole new wardrobe be expensive?" Kyo asked.

"You're standing in the middle of a large mansion watching movies on a huge flat screen TV. If that doesn't tell you that money isn't a problem for me I don't know what will."

Well, Kyo couldn't argue with that. The boy still wasn't overly sure if it was a great idea to go out, but England seemed determined and Kyo had to admit it would be nice to get out of the house.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Right now." England said as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and started to wave it around in Kyo's face.

Kyo just shoved the keys away from his face and said "Just go start the car."

England just nodded before he walked away. Kyo watched him go, and once he was gone Kyo just sighed. Shopping with a nation, huh? Not exactly something he thought he would be doing in his life.

"My life is strange." Kyo murmured to himself.

The orange hair boy just shook his head before he got off of the couch and followed after England….

* * *

><p>The whole shopping trip was an odd experience for Kyo. The drive to London consisted of England blasting different sort of punk bands from the radio all while giving Kyo a crash course on punk bands and rock bands. Kyo just listened while making an occasional comment. Kyo decided that he didn't care much for the Sex Pistols, but he liked the Clash. Even when they finally made it to London they continued to chat about music along with a few other random subjects. Music wasn't a subject that Kyo didn't have much knowledge in considering the fact that he never listened to music much before, but it was a subject that England enjoyed so Kyo didn't mind talking about it. Besides if England could get through conversations about martial arts a subject that the nation had no knowledge in then Kyo could bumble through a conversation that he had little knowledge about.<p>

The whole time they were shopping Kyo was usually getting whatever least expensive thing was in the store. England had told him over and over again that money wasn't an issue, but Kyo felt sort of guilty that England had to spend so much money on him already so he wasn't going to force the nation to get him anything expensive. Besides as long as whatever he was wearing was comfortable and it fit Kyo could truly care less about if it was a designer brand or not.

They shopped for a while and only stopped at a café to get a drink once it was late into the afternoon. England was in despite need for a cup of tea by then which didn't surprise Kyo at all. The nation drank tea like it was going out of style. As they sat at one of the many tables that were set up outside of the café England was smirking.

As the nation held his cooling cup of Earl Gray up to his face he looked at Kyo and said "Well, this shopping trip wasn't so bad now was it?"

"It wasn't bad." Kyo said slowly as he stared down at his glass of apple juice.

It really wasn't bad. It was odd, but it wasn't bad. Kyo never went out shopping with a friend before so it was a bit of a new experience. He had gone out shopping with Tohru before, but Yuki was almost always with them. Kyo and Yuki would argue for the whole shopping trip so it was never an enjoyable experience. Tohru was a kind girl who could do a lot of things, but stopping the boys from arguing with each other was not one of them. However, with England there was no arguing. They just talked about random subjects. They may have a bit of a debate over random things like which was the best doctor in Doctor Who (Kyo liked the 10th doctor while England liked the 4th doctor), or they would debate over which Sherlock Holmes film was the best. However, their debates were friendly and they didn't violently argue over it.

It was nice it was really nice.

"I had fun." Kyo said slowly as he started to fiddle around with the cat collar that he was wearing around his wrist.

It was the cat collar that England got him when he thought Kyo was just an ordinary cat. Kyo had taken up the habit of playing around with it when he had nothing else to do.

"I'm surprised you kept that." England said when he heard the bell of the collar chime.

"It makes for a nice looking bracelet." Kyo deadpanned as he ran over the Union Jack print.

"Is that the only reason why you kept it?"

"It's the only reason that you're getting." Kyo said with a smirk.

"Fine, be all secretive." England said as he took sip of his tea. Kyo smiled a little, but he didn't say anything else.

Truthfully he had a lot of reasons for keeping the thing. It was nice enough looking collar that you could totally pass it off as a bracelet, but that really wasn't the reason why Kyo wore it. Truthfully, Kyo kept it as a sort of keepsake. It was something that Kyo could have to remind him of England, Flare, and the other mythical creatures that lived at England's house. It was sort of stupid, but Kyo wanted to have something to remember everyone by and the collar filled that role nicely.

Honestly, Kyo was a little surprised that England even bothered to mention it. England had taken the collar off of him once he figured out that Kyo wasn't just a cat, but Kyo took the collar back once he turned into a human. He started to wear the thing as a bracelet, and he had been wearing it for the past two days now but this was the first time that England have ever said anything about it. England was still eyeing the collar like he was trying to figure out just why Kyo would really keep the thing, and Kyo decided that this was a good sign that he should probably change the subject.

"So what's with the giant ferris wheel in London?"

England looked confused for a few seconds, but after a few seconds had passed the nation started to smile.

"You mean the London Eye?"

"Is that what it is called?"

"Well, some people call it the Millennium Wheel."

England titled his head to the side before he asked "Why are you asking about it anyway? Do you like ferris wheels?"

Kyo just shook his head and said "I wouldn't say I'm interested. I haven't been on a ferris wheel since I was eight."

England was quiet for a few seconds before he said "We should go ride it."

"What? The ferris wheel?"

"Yes the ferris wheel." England said all while sounding slightly frustrated.

"Now?"

"Yes now. I already finished my tea." England said as he gestured to the empty cup.

"Are they even open right now?" Kyo asked.

"Of course it's open. It's not that late."

Going to ride a ferris wheel was a bit of a random suggestion, but England seemed to be in the mood for springing surprise planes on him today.

Kyo thought it over for a few minutes before he finally nodded and said"OK, let's go."

Before Kyo could even blink England was dragging him off to go to the London Eye. They got to the ferris wheel in record time, and England practically dragged the boy into the ferris wheel capsule. Surprisingly, the capsule wasn't filled to the brim with people. The only ones who were in the capsule couple who were perfectly content with snuggling with each other on the other side of the capsule and there was a man with his daughter, but the man was currently pointing out different places to his kid so the man and his kid more or less ignored Kyo and England. Kyo had to admit the ferris wheel was pretty impressive, and once their capsule reached the top Kyo could say without a doubt in his mind that the view was pretty spectacular.

"Not a bad way to end a shopping trip, huh?" England said when they reached the top.

Kyo couldn't help but look over at the blond haired man when he heard that. England was positively glowing, and the nation was grinning from ear to ear. The view was great, but personally being able to see England look so happy without a care in the world could put the view from the top of the London Eye to shame any day.

However, Kyo wasn't going to tell England that. Instead he just smiled and said "Yeah, it's not a bad way to end a shopping trip at all."

England's grin just grew a little wider before he looked away and looked back out at the view. Kyo looked back at the view too, and once again the red eyed boy couldn't help but think that his life was strange. Here he was in a ferris wheel with a nation that he sort of had a small crush on looking out at the view that the ride had to offer. Yes his life was strange, but for once Kyo was really enjoying it and for now that was all that really mattered….

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 9. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch.10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>When England told Kyo that he would try to break the Zodiac curse the cat should have known that the nation would need to know about his monstrous other form. Kyo told him about it of course, but he should have known that it wouldn't be enough. England had to see it with his own eyes. He had to see how it worked. He had to see his horrible monstrous form with his own eyes. It was due to this need to see his horrible other form that Kyo found himself standing in the middle of England's magic room.<p>

He had taken off his shirt and the cat collar bracelet and placed them on England's desk already. He didn't want these two things to get destroyed after all. He didn't have to worry about his pants getting destroyed so he could leave that on. If there was one thing that Kyo could be grateful for it was the fact that his pants didn't get destroyed when he went through his transformation. Kyo couldn't help but fiddle around with the bracelet that kept his monstrous form at bay. Kyo hated transforming into that thing, and he really wasn't looking forward to this.

England just watched him fiddle with the bracelet for a while before he asked "It's made out of human bones dyed with blood, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kyo answered.

England just rolled his eyes upon hearing that and said "Let me guess your family was told that it was the only thing that could keep the monster form locked away?"

"Are you saying they were lying?"

"I'm saying that whoever made the bracelet was being overdramatic. You don't need the bones and blood of humans to keep something like that locked away."

England titled his head slightly to the side before he said "In fact the only time you would need blood and bones of humans is if you are summoning a demon."

Kyo was almost tempted to ask how the nation knew that, but he quickly decided that he didn't want to know.

Instead the cursed boy asked "So what would you need?"

"A simple spell placed on any piece of jewelry would have worked. The jewelry could have been made of jade, wood, silver, or anything else really. All that really matters is the spell itself."

The nation shrugged before he said "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

England just nodded before he walked over to Kyo and carefully took his bracelet off. The transformation was almost instantaneous. Bones snapped into place, teeth grew into fangs, and his hands turned into claws. There was some pain involved in the transformation, but it wasn't anything that Kyo couldn't handle. The whole time he was transforming Kyo's eyes never left England's face. Kyo kept waiting to see the look of disgust or fear that the nation would most likely give him once he saw Kyo's monstrous form. Everyone freaked out when they saw what sort of beast Kyo turned into. Even kindhearted Tohru had freaked out upon seeing his beast form.

However, much to Kyo's surprise this time the fear never came. Even when Kyo was finished transforming and he was standing in front of England in all his monstrous glory the nation didn't really seem all that bothered.

Upon seeing Kyo's beast form the nation just shrugged and said "Not quite what I was excepting, but aright."

"That's it?! That's all you have to say?!" Kyo shouted out.

The nation shrugged once again before he sat down on top of his desk.

"I don't know I've seen worse, and while you don't exactly smell like lilacs it's not that bad."

"Akito says I smell like rotting corpses."

The nation snorted a little before he asked "How sensitive is Akito? I have been around corpses, and your scent is nothing compared to an actual corpse."

Kyo just stared at the nation as a bitter smile appeared on the blond man's face as his shoulders slumped slightly. The nation looked tired, and the cursed boy was dimly aware of the fact that England was showing just how old he really is. The man hadn't aged physically, but he had a look about him that only someone who lived a long hard life could give.

"I've been to battlefields filled with corpses, I lived through the black plague, and I've fought through more wars then I can count." The nation shook his head as he said "The point is I know what a bunch of rotting corpses smells like, and you don't come close to that."

The nation frowned a little before he looked right into Kyo's red eyes and said "However, I won't sugarcoat things you do have the scent of death to you."

"Scent of death?"

"Do you have trouble smelling things in that form?"

"I sense of smell isn't very good when I'm like this."

England just sighed before he said "You smell like a graveyard."

"Like a graveyard?"

"Like an old graveyard." England clarified. "You smell like rotting leaves, freshly overturned dirt, and there is the metallic scent of blood. The blood smell isn't very strong though."

The nation shrugged before he said "You have a musty smell mostly. Like I said it's not exactly rosy, but there are worst scents out there."

The nation approached Kyo and knelt down so that he was face to face with him. The nation reached out and scratched Kyo behind one of his long rabbit like ears. Kyo couldn't help but lean into the touch and the nation just smiled a little.

"I don't know much about Akito, but from the few things that I have heard about him I think I do know one thing."

"What's this one thing?"

The nation frowned before he said "I think I'm starting to figure out that Akito isn't a good person."

Kyo snorted and said "That's the understatement of the century. Akito likes to hurt people and he had hurt both regular people and members of the Zodiac."

"Makes me wonder why you ever bothered to listen to what he had to say about your monster form."

"My monster form isn't exactly wonderful, and I was a kid when he told me that." Kyo growled out.

"If Akito is really as bad as you say I have a feeling he would say bad things about you even if you turned into an angel that smelled like lavender. Also, I must ask has anyone else commented on the smell?"

Kyo thought back to the handful of times transformed into a monster, but other than Akito he couldn't remember anyone ever mentioning him smelling like decaying corpses. To be fair though most people started running in terror when they saw his monster form so the smell might have been the farthest thing from their minds.

"No one has mentioned it, but most people start running in terror the second they see me."

Kyo couldn't help but cringe a little at the memories of people running away from him.

"Does everyone run away when they see you?"

The cursed boy sighed before he said "Tohru ran, but she came back. My mother said she wasn't afraid of my monster form, but she would always check to makes sure that I was wearing my beads multiple times during the day so I think she was lying."

Kyo looked down at the ground and said "Kagura saw me like this once when he were kids and she ran away screaming bloody murder."

England just frowned and asked "She's the boar, right?"

Kyo just nodded and the nation just shrugged before he sat down in the chair that was sitting in front of his desk. England grabbed the beads and held them out to Kyo. Eager to turn back to his human form Kyo wasted no time in grabbing the bracelet. Just the simple act of holding the thing caused Kyo to turn back to normal. England just watched as he turned back to normal.

"I sort of thought she would be more ready for it since she suffers from the Zodiac curse, but I was being overly optimistic." The nation said as he watched the monster turn back into a cat eared boy with a tail.

He said it so simply that he sounded more like he was having a conversation with a normal person and not a man going through a transformation. Once Kyo was once again human (or almost human anyway) the boy snorted as he slipped the bracelet on.

"It's best to assume the worst when it comes to the Zodiac's reactions and thoughts about the cat."

"Has anyone not run away from you when you're in your monster form?"

"You didn't run." Kyo said softly.

England couldn't help but stare at the boy when he heard him say that. Kyo had a small soft smile on his face, and his tail was wrapped around him. His warm red eyes were filled with gratitude that the nation hadn't reacted in horror upon seeing his monster from, and England couldn't help but think that his eyes were beautiful. The boy had the most expressive eyes that he had ever seen. Then again Kyo was such an open book when it came to his emotions so England figured he shouldn't be surprised that Kyo's eyes were so expressive. Still the nation had to admit that Kyo's expressive eyes were something that he loved about the boy.

Of course right when he thought that the nation couldn't help but blush a little and think that the thought sort of came out of the blue. Kyo just looked at him in confusion upon seeing the slight blush, but England just quickly tossed Kyo's shirt to him before he quickly shoved the thoughts of love right out of his head. Right now really wasn't a good time to be thinking like a school girl with a crush. Kyo let out a small yelp of surprise upon having the shirt suddenly flung at him, and after giving England a halfhearted glare he quickly slid his shirt back on. England just smiled as he held the cat collar out to him.

Once Kyo had taken the collar back the nation asked "So when you transform do you feel any pain?"

"My body aches when I turn into a monster, but it's nothing I can't handle. I don't feel anything when I turn back to normal."

England said nothing to this he just wrote something down in the notebook that he had on his desk. Once he was done the nation looked over at the orange haired boy.

"I have a question for you Kyo. Why do you think a cat was included in this curse?"

Kyo looked at him in confusion, but the nation just stared back at him.

"The cat is not part of the Chinese Zodiac so why is the cat part of the curse?"

"Well, there is the legend…." Kyo said slowly.

The nation just shook his head upon hearing that. "The story is an interesting tale, but I don't think the story is part of this."

The nation opened up one of the drawers and started to dig through it. As he dug through the drawer he continued to talk to the boy.

"Did you know that there are a lot of different versions of that tale? In one version the Cat and Rat hitched a ride on the Ox to get across a river since they couldn't swim. Halfway across the river the Rat pushed the Cat off the Ox and the Cat drowned."

Kyo just stared at the nation in surprise upon hearing those words. The nation didn't even notice Kyo's surprise since he was too busy digging through his drawer. Eventually the nation found what he was looking for because he pulled out a sheet of paper. However, instead of showing the paper to Kyo the green eyed nation placed the paper down on his desk.

"If we were going to use fairytales to justify why something happens or doesn't happen then I could easily use the second tale to explain the monster cat form. I could say that the monster form exists because of the pain and anger the cat felt upon being killed by his friend."

"It doesn't matter if the cat slept in or drowned either way the cat didn't show up so he is not part of the zodiac." Kyo said.

The nation looked over at Kyo and said "True, the cat is not part of the Chinese Zodiac, but it is part of the Vietnamese Zodiac."

Before Kyo could even say a word England picked up the piece of paper that he pulled out of his desk and held it out to Kyo. Kyo took the paper from him and looked at it. It had a zodiac wheel on it, and sure enough one of the twelve animals was a cat. Kyo just stared at the wheel in amazement and England just cracked a smile.

"In the Vietnamese Zodiac the cat takes the place of the rabbit."

Kyo looked up at the nation and the nation just continued to smile as he said "In their version of the tale the cat knew how to swim."

"So he was able to make it to the banquet then." Kyo whispered out.

England just nodded before he said "Truthfully, it is likely that domesticated cats had not spread throughout China yet at the zodiac's induction hence why they are not part of the zodiac."

The nation shrugged before he said "Sorry if I took the magic out of it for you."

"So the stories don't matter then." Kyo said.

"That's pretty much what I'm trying to get at. Also, I'm trying to get across the fact that the cat is indeed part of a zodiac just not the Chinese one."

"Speaking of zodiacs can I keep this?" Kyo asked as he held the paper up.

"Sure, you can do whatever you want with it." Kyo mentally decided that he was going to hang it up on his wall latter.

The cat boy flicked his tail and frowned a little before he said "OK, so the stories may have nothing to do with it, but I have heard another reason as to why the cat might be part of the curse."

The blond haired nation just gave the boy a curious look and Kyo just sighed. "Some say the cat exists so that the other zodiac members can feel better about themselves. Being cursed is bad, but at least they aren't the cat."

The nation just shook his head and said "I can't buy that either. If the whole point is to make the family suffer then I doubt they would make someone more cursed just so the other members can feel better about themselves."

The nation scowled before he said "Also, the whole locking the cat up is a tradition that your family started up on their own. You can't blame a curse for that one."

The blond haired man grumbled a little as he got up from his seat. The nation walked over to a nearby bookcase and pulled out a black book and started flipping through it.

"You're a living mystery. The more I learn about the cat the more questions pop up."

"A mystery?"

"Why does the cat have a monster form? Why is the zodiac so insistent on locking the cat away? Why is it that when the curse starts breaking down you're the one whose curse starts acting up?"

Kyo just watched the nation as he flipped through the pages only stopping to examine a page or two every once in awhile. "Kyo I'm starting to think that the cat is in the middle of all of this."

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"The fact that your curse is worse than everyone else combined with the fact that you're the only curse person who is affected by the curse falling apart leads me to believe that the cat Is an important part of the curse." The nation looked over at the red eyed boy and said "In fact I would venture a guess and say that there is a very real possibility that once your curse is broken everyone's curse would be broken."

"What about the god of the zodiac?"

"What about him?"

"He's the one who rules over the zodiac shouldn't he be the important one?"

"No, if anything he's the one who got it easy." The nation looked down at his book and said "The gods of the zodiac are basically the rulers. What they say goes, and the zodiac can't do anything about it. They don't have to worry about turning into animals, following anyone's orders since they are god, and they don't get locked up."

"That's true, but the gods are always so sickly and they tend to die pretty young." Kyo argued.

"I think of that more as equivalent exchange more than anything. They get to be god over a bunch of people something like that doesn't come without a price." The green eyed man sighed before he said "Honestly, this is all making me start to think that maybe the curse was casted so that someone in your family could have more control over everyone."

The nation started to grumble something under his breath, and while Kyo couldn't quite hear what he was saying he was pretty sure the heard him say something about this not being the first time something like that had happened.

The nation sighed yet again before he said "Well, in the end it doesn't matter how the curse came to be. What I am sure of is the fact that you are the key to breaking this curse."

Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The cat was the key to breaking this? The cat that was left out of the zodiac, and was locked away before he could truly live was the only thing that could end this? It was too hard to believe, but England sounded sure of himself. If a nation said that the cat was the key to ending this who was he to argue? This was all making Kyo's head hurt, and his cat ears flattened against his head in displeasure.

"Why the cat?" Kyo asked.

"That's the question of the hour isn't it?" England said.

The nation shrugged as he closed his book and tucked it under his arm before he picked his notebook up. "I don't have an answer for you right now, but when I figure it I'll let you know."

The nation held his hand out to Kyo and the boy immediately took hold of it. England hauled orange haired boy up to his feet.

"I think we are done for the day."

"Can we watch a movie or something? I think I want to get my mind off of this." Kyo blurted out.

The this that Kyo was referring to was of course the zodiac curse and all its problems.

England just smiled and said "Sure, we can watch whatever you like."

Kyo just smiled back at him before he started to walk out of the room with England and went straight toward the living room. The whole time they were walking to the living room they chatted about movies and actors instead of cats and curses. However, even once they started watching a movie Kyo never let go of his zodiac chart and the thoughts about the curse never left his mind…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Kyo's monster form smelling like corpses: Other than Akito I don't really remember anyone else mentioning the smell. No one ever reacts like they smelled anything truly horrible either. Maybe someone does mention it and I'm just not remembering it, but I honestly believe that the smell probably isn't that bad. I think Akito may have just told Kyo that to hurt him. **

**As for England I'm pretty sure that guy could tell you what a rotting corpse smells like. He's been in so many wars and lived through so many things that I think he would have plenty of experience with dead things. So I think England would be able to tell Kyo right quick that he sure as hell doesn't smell that bad. Even if Kyo did smell that bad I think England could handle it. It would still be gross, but he could handle it. **

**Chinese Zodiac and the legend: So it turns out there are a lot of versions of the Chinese Zodiac. In some of the legends the cat overslept, and in some other legends the cat was pushed into the river and drowned. In yet another legend the Jade Emperor (or god if you want to place that in their) initially selected 12 animals for the zodiac, and told the cat to inform the 11 other animals, in which the rat is not included. The rat found out and he quickly rushed off to sign up. The rest of the animals came in the order that they were told, and once the cat was done telling the other animals he returned to sign up himself only to find out that his position was stolen by the ret. Why the emperor/god/whoever you want to put here never decided to fix this though is anyone's guess.**

**The only thing that seems to stay the same in all of these stories is the fact that the rat tricked the cat. I find it sort of funny that in one of the legends the positions rightly belongs to the cat, and the only reason why he lost it is because the rat is sort of a jerk.**

**As for the true reason why there is no cat in the zodiac most historians think this is due to the fact that the domesticated cat hadn't really spread through China at the time the zodiac was made. It wasn't included in the Zodiac because at the time no one really even knew that the cat existed. **

**Vietnamese Zodiac: So it turns out the cat does indeed have a place in a zodiac. The cat takes the place of the rabbit in the Vietnamese Zodiac, and unsurprisingly it still hates the rat. As for why the cat is used in the Vietnamese Zodiac I don't have an answer for you. No one is really sure why they used the cat, but there have been a few guesses. I suppose in the end it doesn't really matter. The cat is part of the Vietnamese Zodiac, and he is there to stay.**

**As for anyone born in the year of the rabbit you were also born in the year of the cat. So I guess that means you are a rabbit and a cat. **

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Nation and His Cat**

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought of calling your family?"<p>

Kyo couldn't help but stare down at England from his perch in the lone tree in England's backyard upon hearing that. The nation just stared back up from his spot on the blue and white checkered blanket that was lying underneath the tree. The man was surrounded by books that had to be older then the Sohma family, and sitting on his lap was the notebook filled with notes and theories about the Zodiac curse. Flare was asleep near England's feet and various kinds of mythical creatures were relaxing in England's very extensive garden. It had been rather quite between them so the sudden out of the blue question really surprised the cat eared boy.

"Why did you suddenly ask that?"

"Well, you have been with me for a few months now and you have yet to try and contact anyone."

What England was telling him was very true and the boy looked away from the nation's curious gaze and instead looked down at his lap. Flying Mint Bunny was laying in his lap, and the small rabbit seemed quite content to stay there. Kyo starts to pet the rabbit's soft fur and his cat ears start to flatten against his head. Truthfully, Kyo had thought about calling his family once or twice.

He wanted to let Kazuma know that he was safe and making Tohru worry about him made the man feel guilty. However, Kyo didn't feel the same need to let the other Zodiac members know where he was. If Kyo was being truly honest he really wasn't close with any of the zodiac members. He cared about them to an extent, and he never wanted anything bad to happen to them but that was as far as it went.

He was close friends with Kagura once, but that fragile friendship fell apart when she ripped his beads off and ran away screaming when she saw his monster form. He got along (for the most part) with Hatsuharu, but they weren't really close. His relationship with Yuki was just complicated. They tolerated each other's presence for the most part and once in a great while they could get along, but they mostly fought like cats and dogs (or like cats and rats in this case). Shigure was a complicated man that Kyo couldn't make heads or tails of. The man cared about Kyo in his own way, but the cat never felt like he could trust him with anything. As for the rest of the Zodiac he never really dealt with them enough to create any sort of bound with them.

However, besides not being really close to any of them Kyo had another bigger reason as to why he didn't want to call them. The truth was he had a very real fear that the Zodiac members would tell Akito where he was if they ever found out where he was. Kyo had no loyalty to the guy, and he kept his mouth shut around him most of the time due to self-preservation. For as sickly as the guy could get he was downright terrifying when he was mad, and he had the strength to do some real damage. It didn't help that the Zodiac members were Akito's favorite punching bags.

Most of the Zodiac strongly disliked Akito, but they couldn't say no to him. They were grudgingly loyal to him, and Akito's word was the law for the Zodiac. If anyone even so much tried to resist him Akito would give them a harsh punishment. Vases would be broken over their heads, they could get flung out the window, and sometimes if there was a staircase nearby the man had no problems with tossing a poor Zodiac member down them. Kyo had already long since lost count of how many times Rin had been sent to the hospital. That girl liked to cross the line a bit too much, and every time she tried to cross the line Akito would punish her rather violently. Honestly, Kyo wasn't sure if he should admire the girl or think she was an idiot.

Akito was angered far too easily, and Kyo knew that his disappearance had probably driven the man positively crazy. If Akito asked where Kyo was a Zodiac member might tell him, and not particularly because they want to. If Akito found him he would probably toss him into the cage early. England said he would do everything he could to keep him out of the cage or get him out of the cage if it ever did happened, and Kyo believed the man when he said that. However, the fear of being locked away in a tiny secluded room was strong and the cat wanted to avoid the fate of being locked away as long as possible. He didn't want to risk anything. He could avoid telling them where he was, but even that made Kyo nervous.

They could trace the call and find him that way. Lord knows that the Sohma family had enough influence and money that they could send someone out here to get him. He knows that if someone came to England's house to try and take him the nation wouldn't let them. However, that did little to calm to boy down. His tail started to fluff up in distress, and his ears were lying down so flat against his head that one could barely see them among his bright orange hair. He unconsciously reached a hand over to the cat collar and started to fiddle with the tiny bell that was attached to it. He had picked up the habit of fiddling with the bell whenever he got nervous.

"Kyo?" The nation called out to him.

"I'm afraid that a Zodiac member might revel my location to Akito if I tell them." The orange haired boy said suddenly.

The nation just stared at the man for a few seconds before he motioned for the boy to come down. Kyo carefully gathered the green rabbit up in his arms before he jumped down from the tree. Kyo sat down next to the nation and placed the flying bunny in his arms. Once Flying Mint Bunny was lying down in his lap England reached out and gently pulled the boy's head down so that he was now leaning his head up against the nation's shoulder. The boy blushed a little, but he didn't say a word as England ran his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. He could feel his nervousness die away a little and his cat ears slowly flicked back into their upright position.

"I understand the fact that you don't want to tell the Zodiac anything, but is there no one else that you can talk to? Anyone you can trust?"

"I could trust Kazuma." Kyo said without a moment of hesitation.

If there was anyone that Kyo could trust it would be his adoptive father.

"Anyone else?"

"Possibly Tohru, but I can't call her. She doesn't have a cellphone and if I called the house the rat or Shigure might pick up instead."

"You're never going to call that boy by his actual name are you?" The nation muttered.

He took moved his hand away from Kyo's hair and Kyo had to resist the urge to whine in disappointment. The nation pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and held it out toward the cat eared boy.

"Then call Kazuma. He can tell Tohru that you're alright."

Kyo slowly took the phone from the man and glanced down at it. After staring at the phone for a couple of seconds the boy slowly started dialing Kazuma's number. He didn't bother to lift his head up from the nation's shoulder, and the nation made no moves to push him away. Instead the nation just grabbed one of the many books that were lying on the blanket and started reading through it.

The phone started to ring and the boy held it up to his ear as he looked down at the book that England had opened up. Words written in all sorts of languages decorated the pages, but Kyo couldn't read anything that was written down on the yellowed pages. Kyo looked away from the book and down at the rabbit that was lying in his lap. Kyo started to pet the rabbit again, and the green bunny let out a small happy squeak before it closed its eyes. As Kyo petted the rabbit he listened to the phone ring. Kyo waited patiently, but after a while the boy started to think that the man wasn't home. However, before Kyo could hang up and try again latter someone finally picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Kazuma's familiar voice called out.

"Hey, sorry I haven't called in forever."

England choked back a laugh upon hearing Kyo's words, and the boy just glared at him.

"Kyo? Is that you?" Kazuma asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you!? You've been gone for months now!"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm in England?"

"Kyo, how did you end up in England!?"

The orange haired boy sighed before he said "You might want to sit down for this it's a long story."

Kyo then proceeded tell Kazuma everything that he could tell him. He told him about how ended up trapped as a cat unable to speak, he told him about how England had patched him up and brought him home with him (although he only used England's human name), he told him about how England helped to turn him back into a human, and most importantly he told the man that England had promised to help Kyo break the curse. Kazuma was quite during the whole story, and not once did the man interrupt to ask questions. It was only when Kyo finally finished his tale did Kazuma finally start asking questions.

"So you're OK now?"

"Yeah, but I'm still stuck with cat ears and a cat tail."

"You'll be able to get rid of that right?"

"Yeah, Arthur can get rid of it. It's just taking some time to find the cure."

Kazuma was quite for a couple of seconds before he asked "Is he treating you alright?"

"Yeah, he's treating me fine." Kyo said immediately.

England gave him a curious look, and Kyo just smiled.

"I'm pretty happy here." Kyo said.

Kyo wasn't lying when he said he was happy here. At England's house he didn't have to worry about hiding his secret, he didn't have to worry about the other zodiac members or Akito, and he got to spend his time watching kung fu movies and chat with friends without anyone judging him. He was at ease here, and truthfully the thought of leaving this place that felt more like home to him then his actual home actually depressed him a little.

He quickly shoved that thought away as soon as it popped up, but without truly realizing it his cat ears flattened against his head to show his displeasure at the idea of leaving this home away from home. England's eyes flicked from his cat ears to his face before he frowned and shook his head. The nation looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. As for Kazuma he was quite for a while almost as if he couldn't think of what to say.

Eventually Kazuma sighed and said "You know if I didn't know about the curse I almost wouldn't believe the cat tail thing."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly happy about getting it."

"You were positively livid about it." England says as he looks back down at his book.

Kyo just flicks his tail and rolls his eyes, but he says nothing to the nation. England wasn't wrong when he said that Kyo had been angry when he first saw the ears and tail.

Kyo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kazuma ask "Do you really think your friend can end the curse? It's been around almost as long as the Sohma family has existed."

"If anyone could break the curse it would be him." Kyo said that with such conviction that Kazuma could tell that there was no arguing this.

Kyo believed in his friend, and that was enough for the man.

"I'll just have to believe in him then too."

Kyo almost smiled at that, but instead of smiling Kyo just asked "Could you do me a favor? Could you tell Tohru that I'm alright?"

"Only Tohru?"

"Yeah, but make sure to tell her not to tell anyone about me."

Kazuma didn't bother asking why because the man knew that Kyo didn't trust the other Zodiac members to not tell Akito.

Instead the man just said "Of course, but I want you to call me from now on. I was worried about you Kyo, and I don't want to just drop off the face of the earth like that again."

"I promise to call you regularly from now on. I'm sorry I worried you so much."

"It's alright I'm just happy to know that you're OK." Kazuma said.

Kyo finally did smile at that. They exchanged a few more words before they finally said goodbye, and once Kyo hung up he quietly held the phone out toward the nation. England took the phone from the orange haired boy and slipped the device into his pocket.

"So the phone call went well. Aren't you glad that you called him?"

"Yeah, I'm happy I called him."

"He took the whole in another nation thing pretty well."

"He took it as well as I think you can." Kyo said as he scratched Flying Mint Bunny behind his ear.

The little rabbit let out a tiny noise of happiness and a small smile made its way onto Kyo's face.

"Hey England?" Kyo said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking me into calling Kazuma."

England seemed a little surprised to be thanked, but after a few seconds had passed the nation smiled.

"You're welcome."

Nothing more was said after that, but to be honest nothing more needed to be said. The two of them where perfectly content to just sit their and enjoy the sunny day…..

* * *

><p><strong>Rin is the horse in the Zodiac. Just a quick note for the people who have only seen the anime.<strong>

**OK, so that's chapter 11. So The-Unnamed-Artist asked in their review why I didn't have Kyo contact his family once he was able to talk, and to be truthful I actually forgot all about the Sohma family. Having Kyo call them just slipped from my mind. However, after being asked the question I started to think about why Kyo would not want to call the family. It's due to that thinking that this chapter came into creation. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


End file.
